Just Be Mikey
by Supermikeyninjalady
Summary: The same light in the old abandoned building keeps distracting Mikey every time him and his brothers go on patrol. When this nearly gets them killed Mikey's guilt and curiosity get the better of him and he goes out to investigate. Little does he know this is going to change his whole families lives. Is it for the good? Or has Mikey yet again let his family down just for being him.
1. Chapter 1

Just be Mikey

Prologue…

Mikey's P.O.V

I sat there staring at my nun-chucks. I had let my brothers down. AGAIN. And why? Because like always I was completely distracted by the weird shiny light from the building across the street. Just a light. That's what I was distracted by. And we had almost gotten killed because of it...

Earlier that evening...

"Catch me if you can slowpokes! Oh...wait. YOU CAN'T" I yelled to my brothers. We were playing ninja tag and like always, I was in the lead.

"Shuddup Mikey! You ain't going to get away that easily this time!" Raph answered, and he began to charge at me with all the speed he could muster.

I was doing pretty well too, slowing down a little bit and when he would get near me I would speed up and run farther away. I did this just to tease him.

Anyways... I was doing pretty well until I saw the light in the old abandoned building across the street. It was the same light that would flicker on every time I moved past it. Every night we went on patrol, in the same building, shell it was even in the same room. That one light would always flicker on.

And the reason it creeped me out so much is that the building had been abandoned for years.  
I was distracted by the light causing me to stop short and...

"SHELL!" Raph yelled as he whammed into me. "What the shell Mikey?! Why did you stop? Are you an idiot? Yes, you are." he said before I could even open my mouth.

"Sorry Raph, it's just that light over there distracted me." I said pointing to the light.

"A light... Really Mikey. That's a low. Even for you." He answered. By now Leo and Don had caught up to us.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Yeah what are you guys looking at?" Donnie continued.  
I pointed again to the light. I felt like I couldn't peel my eyes away from it. I heard Raph chuckle next to me.

"Shell fer brains got distracted by a frickin light." He said.

I snarled at him (although he couldn't see my face.) "It's just weird. I swear it turns on every time we pass by on patrol. And it's in that creepy old house." I said shivering at the last part.

"Hmm. He's right that is a bit odd." Donnie agreed.

"Oh c'mon! Not you too Don!" Raph said exasperated.

"I have to agree with the other two. Why would a light be on in an abandoned business building?" Leo asked.

I smiled. It made me happy to think at least two of my brothers agreed. And knowing Raph he probably thought it was weird, but just didn't want to admit to defeat. I heard him growl slightly as if about to say something angrily, but he was interrupted when about 30 ninjas from the foot clan jumped out in front of us, behind us, and around us... We were surrounded.

Leo's P.O.V

My brothers and I assumed our battle positions as ninjas from the foot clan flooded around us.

"I don't see any way out of this. Looks like we are fighting." Donnie cried to us.

"No shit Sherlock." Raph answered as he threw one of his sai's at a foot's head knocking him out.

I quickly looked over at my brothers, Donnie was wrestling with maybe ten ninjas, while Raph was throwing himself at as many as he could all at once. And Mikey? He seemed dazed. Distracted, as he stared across the street not even paying attention to the battle two inches away from him. _Oh please, please don't tell me he's still looking at that light _I thought to myself as I threw a ninja off my shoulders.

"Mikey look out!" I yelled as a ninja came closer to my glassy eyed little brother.

But he didn't respond. Sighing I quickly stepped in front of him knocking out the oncoming ninja with one swift blow to the head with my twin katana. But the ninjas kept coming. And only towards Mikey. Raph and Donnie noticed this too and were soon by my side.

"What's going on Fearless?" Raph asked "Why are they all flocking to Mikey?"

"I'm not sure. I think it might be because he seems like the weakest, look at him. He won't even answer me." I answered pointing to our little brother.

"I will go check on him. You guys keep the ninjas away." Raph said walking over to Mikey.

I was too busy dealing with the ninjas to see what was going on right behind me…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took me three days to get chapter one up! I have been very busy. I'm a counselor at a camp at the moment. Anyways. Thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews! I was worried since this is my first fanfiction. Hope it doesn't let you down.

Disclaimer: In the bottom of my heart and deep in my imagination yes I do own the turtles. But in real life… well… no.

Chapter 1…

Raph's P.O.V

"MIKEY! Snap outta it!" I yelled at Mikey shaking him hard. No answer.

"C'mon knuckle head! You need to fight! Can't you see the foot, see you are distracted! They are coming after you! Leo and Donnie are having to _protect _you! C'mon snap out of it!" I continued shaking him harder still.

I was beginning to feel concerned. Even Mikey (who thinks himself the "king" of pranks) would never take any prank this far, especially when we are in battle. Something was definitely wrong.

I stared across the street to what he was staring at. _It's just a damn light… why is it effecting him so much? _I thought to myself as I looked back at Mikey. And what I saw made my jaw drop. His eyes were a dark shade of yellow. And I couldn't see the spark in them that Mikey usually had. His eyes were emotionless. I got snapped out of my thoughts as he began to walk towards the edge of the building.

"Mikey! What are you doing?" I yelled to him as he started to speed up. Shell why'd he have to be so quick? I stumbled after him blindly reaching out trying to grab his arm….but, someone beat me to it…

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR THIS ONE DIES!" yelled the ninja that now had his hand grasped tightly onto Mikey's arm. The commotion died down as my brothers and all the attacking ninjas turned to face them.

I couldn't stand this. _No one, and I mean no one was allowed to hurt Mikey. _My brothers instantly dropped their weapons. And there scared faces motioned to me to do the same.

"IF YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR I"LL…" I began, but was stopped when Donnie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Raph drop your weapons, or else they _will_ hurt Mikey." He said calmly.

I had absolutely no idea how he could be so calm, but I knew he was right. Grunting in defeat I dropped my weapons to the ground. And watched as the ninja pulled Mikey closer to him, a smile creeping onto his face.

Donnie's P.O.V

I stood there, defenseless as the ninja brought a sword up to Mikey's throat. But I realized that despite the situation, I was more worried about the way Mikey looked, then the fact that the ninja was holding him captive.

He was ghostly pale. (Which for turtles was a pale green) and his eyes… were yellow! And he made no effort to get out of the ninja's grasp. He just stood there, looking…emotionless.

"Good." The ninja said "Now raise your hands in the air…"

I did as I was told. Seeing Raph snarl in front of me.

"That's really low of you" Leo said from besides me "hitting him while he's down. That shows just how lousy you are as ninjas."

"Shut up! Unless you want to say goodbye to this hideous orange banded freak!" the ninja retorted. Leo quieted right away.

I looked over to Leo and gave him a "what do we do?" look. He looked back at me with fear in his eyes. He didn't know…

"GOONGALLA!" came a scream from the far right of the building, and instantly Casey had knocked out the startled ninja with his bat.

Good old Casey. Although he could be quite compulsive sometimes, he really came through. As soon as the sword the ninja had been carrying fell to the floor, we took action. I grabbed my boe staff and was about to join the fight when I saw Mikey collapse.

Running over to him I instantly began to check his vitals. They seemed to be fine, but nevertheless Mikey was out cold and I knew we had to get him out of there.

"Guys Mikey's down we need to go NOW!" I yelled over the commotion.

"No prob Donnie, April's waitin with the car down on the street!" Casey yelled back.

"Great! You're a life saver Case!" I yelled as I quickly slung Mikey over my shoulders. Leo and Raph kept the ninjas away as Casey and I carefully brought Mikey back to ground level. As soon as we hit the ground we made our way to the car and pulled Mikey inside.

"LET'S GO!" Raph yelled the minute he and Leo entered and soon we were rolling away, leaving a trail of foot ninjas desperately trying to catch up to us, but stopping when they realized it was hopeless.

"Is Mikey going to be ok?" Leo asked coming besides our unconscious baby brother.

"Yeah. His vitals are fine. He's just unconscious." I answered. Although something deep inside me felt like this was far from over.

It was quiet for a while until Raph spoke up "Ok… what just happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever was doing that to Mikey really affected him. And if it weren't for you Casey then who knows what would have happened." I answered.

"Yeah thanks Casey. How did you find us anyways?" Leo asked.

"Raph sent out a distress signal on his turtle cell." He answered.

I mentally slapped myself. How could I have forgotten about the distress signals _I_ installed on the t-cells only one week ago?

"Man! I completely forgot about that." Leo said "Nice job Raph."

Raph nodded, and then it was silent again, everyone in the car was too worried about Mikey to talk.

Mikey's P.O.V

I woke up to see the worried faces of my brothers, sensei and Casey and April staring down at me. I jumped.

"Hey guys some space please." I whined. Looking around I realized that we were back in the lair, and that I was lying on the couch.

"Oh thank god you're okay Mikey." Leo said happily, pulling me into an embrace which I accepted happily. The others soon joined and to my surprise so did Raph. Man… they must've really been worried about me.

Then realization hit me. The last thing that I could remember was Raph laughing at me for being distracted by a light, and then… well then everything just went blank.

"Guys what happened?" I asked. Leo looked at me with concern filling his eyes.

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us." He said.

"No... I can't remember a thing tell me it all." I answered him looking around at all the worried faces of my family.

Sighing Donnie told me everything from my eyes turning yellow, to the ninja capturing me and holding me captive, and Casey saving us at the last second.

I looked down at my feet. I felt so guilty. This wasn't the first time I had gotten my family into bad situations thanks to me... just being me.

"S-so it was my fault that we almost died tonight?" I asked trying to hold my emotions down.

"Naw Mike." Raph said in a calm tone. "You obviously were out of it."

I sighed. He was probably right. Then how come I still felt guilty? Leo, seeing right through me like he always does put a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust us Mike. _This one_ wasn't your fault. Now c'mon we're all tired I think we should go to bed and think about this in the morning." He said comfortingly.

I put on a fake smile and nodded. After saying goodnight to April and Casey I headed off to the room that Raph and I shared.

Three hours later…

It was one o'clock in the morning and I still wasn't asleep. I couldn't get those two words that Leo had said out of my head. _This one_… he said this one wasn't my fault. Does that mean all the other ones were?

I stared at the clock on my bedside table. Time was moving way to slow. After about five minutes I knew I just couldn't take it anymore. I was going to check out the stupid light that had caused us so much trouble this night. I just _had_ to know what it was.

Creeping quietly past Raph wasn't hard. Especially since he snored so loud. Soon I was at the door to the lair, and slipping through it. I was out. The hard part was over.

Leo's P.O.V

I tossed and turned in a really light slumber. What was this thing that had affected Mikey so much? What was it that caused his eyes to turn that nasty shade of yellow? If I was a better leader would I know the answers to these questions that bothered me so much?

I shot upwards in my bed. Sweating and panting. Sighing I made my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I sat there drinking the image of Mikey earlier that day flashed before my eyes causing me to shudder. And then… I could've sworn I saw the real Mikey passing silently by the kitchen.

Rubbing my eyes I checked again. Not seeing him there, I let out another sigh. I must be really tired if I was seeing things. Quietly I made my way back to my room. Was I a bad leader? Was it my fault that Mikey had fallen unconscious? Oh well… if I didn't get any sleep I would be an even worse leader.

Mikey's P.O.V

I reached the old business building. Sure enough when I looked up to the window I saw the light.

I shuddered. _This is probably a stupid idea. _I thought to myself. Yet I was to curious, plus I had gone too far to go back.

The old sign on the door read out the name of the company ACME. _I have no idea what that means, I just hope it's not too creepy. _

I entered to what seemed like a lobby. An old dusty front desk was pretty much all I could make out in the dark.

_Eeep I hate the dark. _I thought, pulling out my t cell to use as a flashlight. What I saw on the walls didn't make me feel any better. I gulped as I looked at many different animal heads mantled onto the wall.

_Jeez what kind of a company was this anyways?_ I wondered. Scanning the room I came upon the elevator. _Please work please work! There is no way I want to use the stairs._

Of course it didn't work… so I found myself opening the dusty entrance to the large spiraling staircase. I looked up. The stairs went on forever. I gulped and couldn't help but let out a small screech when I ran through a huge spider web.

I was quickly silenced when I looked up and could see clearly the small ray of light coming from one of the rooms. As I began to climb the staircase I felt even more like an idiot for coming here by myself. But I was _not _giving up.

I felt my body shake as I got to the room. The light was so bright. Again I couldn't peel my eyes away. Lifting my shaky hand to the doorknob I silently turned it causing the door to squeak (and me to shudder again.)

_C'mon Mikey you can do this _I told myself as I entered the room. But right as I did the door slammed shut behind me and turning I screamed at what I saw. And then everything went blank…

Raph's P.O.V

I woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning by my alarm clock blaring. Man that was a bad night last night.

"Mornin Mikey!" I yelled down at the bottom bunk where Mikey slept. He didn't answer. I sighed. The knuckle head was always hard to wake up.

"C'mon Mikey! We have training in thirty minutes!" I yelled again. Still no answer. I was starting to get worried.

"Buddy are you ok?" I asked jumping down to his bed. My mouth dropped open at what I saw, he wasn't there.

"Oh no… Mikey." I said quietly staring down at the tangled sheets where my baby brother was supposed to be sleeping.

"DONNIE, LEO, SENSEI COME QUICK!" I yelled.

Soon my brothers and father were by my side.

"What's wrong?" Donnie cried "OH NO! Where's Mikey?"

'I-I don't know… he's just gone." I said. And then I felt anger rising up in me "If someone kidnapped him! IF SOMEONE HURT MY BABY BROTHER I WILL RIP THEM TO PIECES!"

Again Donnie's hand was on my shoulder, but this time in comfort. "I know Raph. And I agree. He's our baby brother too. But we can't freak out yet. Let's search the lair first."

"Right. And I'll call his t cell." Leo said.

I nodded in agreement. They were right. And as soon as we had said it, we were off. The whole time I was thinking to myself _please be ok Mikey. We can't loose you… _

Mikey's P.O.V

I awoke with a start to find myself sitting in the lobby. I examined myself and saw bruises and when I tried to move my arm it hurt like shell. It was probably broken. I looked around the room. My t cell sat shattered on the floor.

I realized that the building was still as scary at day as it was at night. WAIT A MINUTE! _At day? Oh no how long have I been here?_ I thought to myself beginning to panic.

As I stood up the last thing I remembered popped into my head. That creature. It…it was horrifying. I saw it and then. Well. I don't know.

Fear racked through me as I realized. That creature was probably still in the building. I felt myself shaking as I stood frozen in fear. It felt like ages before I finally got myself to start running.

The only thing I could think about in that moment was _I have to get home. I have to get home._

Donnie's P.O.V

It had been an hour since we had woken up and seen Mikey missing. After searching the lair and calling Mikey multiple times we were starting to panic.

"My sons, I know that you are worried about Mikey but we cannot go out. It is to light out. We must wait to hear from Casey and April and see if they have found anything. It won't do us any good if we go missing while trying to find Michelangelo." Splinter was saying.

"So what do ya want us to do masta splinter? SIT AROUND AND WAIT?! I am sorry but I just can't do that. I am outta here." Raph yelled back.

"Sorry Sensei but I have to agree with Raph." Said Leo "We'll be careful but I need to know that Mikey is ok. Besides this is all my fault. I saw him last night when I went to get some water, but I thought I was just imagining it… I could've stopped him."

Raph put an arm around Leo's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault fearless. If anything it was mine. I share a room with him I shoulda heard him leaving."

"Well whosever fault it was I say agree that we should go find him. I won't be able to relax until we do." I put in.

We nodded in agreement. And were picking up our human clothes to put on when BANG the lair door flew open and a sobbing Mikey entered.

"MIKEY!" We all yelled running to our brother's side. Quickly Raph pulled him into an embrace.

"Shh buddy it's okay. You're safe now." He whispered guiding Mikey to the couch were we all sat besides him.

It was horrible to see Mikey upset like that, when he was usually the happy go lucky one of the group.

"G-guys i-it was soo s-scary!" He gulped between sobs. I just sat there making circles on the back of his shell.

"Mikey it's ok. You don't have to tell us now. Just calm down, we're here I promise. When you feel better we can talk ok?" I asked worriedly.

Mikey just shook his head yes and nuzzled himself deeper into Raph's plastron.

At that moment me Raph and Leo silently agreed that whatever it was that was doing this to Mikey… was going to pay..

Hey I hoped you liked the first chapter, and I hope it was long enough for ya'll thanks so much for reading. And please review it would make me very happy. 3 you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it. Again thank you sooo much for reviewing you guys are the best! I should update every two or three days usually. If I ever take more than three days it probably means I am busy. I am really excited about this story.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? FINE no blab la bla I do not own the turtles.:(

Chapter 2…

Mikey's P.O.V

I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't even calm down. I sat there clinging onto Raph not wanting to let go.

That creature… it was like no other creature I had seen before in my life. And it would _not _leave me alone. Even sitting here, looking at my brothers, feeling their comfort… It was there. Even with my eyes open I saw it.

"Mikey… what did this thing do ta ya?" Raph asked me in a hushed voice. I looked into his eyes. He was so worried. I hadn't wanted this to happen. I was just going to go see what that creature wanted and then never have to think about it again. But like always I ruined it. I had ran home and now I was crying like a baby in my brother's arms.

_Go away! Leave me alone! Get out of me head! Ugh why can't I stop crying? _I thought to myself. To my surprise no one made a move to try to get me to talk. No one scolded me. No one asked me where I had gone. No one laughed at me for crying like a baby, even after all those times I had asked _not_ to be called one.

Instead they all sat around me, telling me it was ok. And hugging me, wiping away my tears. That's what I loved about my brothers, they may tease me but I know that when it comes down to it, they will always be right here besides me.

Thinking this I couldn't help but smile a bit. _Boy was that dramatic_ I thought to myself. Finally without thinking the creature was gone. And it was just me and my family again.

"Feeling a bit better Mike?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." I said, and cringed at the way my voice was so hoarse.

"I'll go get you some water." Said Raph trying to get up. But I stopped him by putting my hand on his arm.

"Raphie..." I said hating myself for sounding so weak. He looked back at me.

"What is it buddy?" He asked in a calm voice.

"This… is kind of embarrassing but… please don't go?" I asked, now really embarrassed. And I mentally prepared myself for that slap on the back of my head. But it never came. Instead saying nothing, he sat back down next to me putting his arm back around my shoulder.

"I will go get you some water. Or would you like some juice?" Donnie asked me.

I brightened slightly again "Juice please!"

He nodded and left the room. After he had come back with the juice and I had drank it, I knew that it was time to explain what happened. _I can do this _I thought to myself. _It's fine. I am here with my brothers and father. I am safe…_

Leo's P.O.V

I was relieved when it seemed like Mikey was calming down. As the oldest I always hate to see my little brothers sad, and when they cried it was even worse.

But he looked okay now. Seeing him alright allowed my curiosity to kick in, and I really wanted to know what happened.

"Michelangelo, do you think you are well enough to tell us what happened?" Master Splinter asked, calmly putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"You... you guys are going to hate me for this… but, well…" Mikey started.

"It's ok Mikey. You should know we won't ever hate you." I said comfortingly.

He nodded again and started to speak once more.

"Well… I just… Well I felt really guilty for almost getting us killed last night so… I went out to try and figure out what that light was so that it would stop bothering me. A-and I got to the old building c-called ACME and entered. It was all dusty and really creepy and when I went to the stairs and looked up… I s-saw the light and when I w-walked u-up and entered I S-SAW IT AND I… I…"

He screamed out the last part, and I saw what was coming, so I pulled him into a hug. Just like I thought he began to cry again. I just stroked his back and let him cry. He shook like shell, and I felt terrible for not being able to do any more than just comfort him as much as I could.

Five minutes later he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You alright Mike?" I asked him "We could stop for the awhile if you want…"

"N-no that's ok. I'm fine Leo." He answered

"A-anyways. I saw that creature… in the room. I-it was horrifying. It was huge a-and had _no_ eyes! It's mouth was wide open and i-it's teeth were razor sharp. It was dark grey and it's arms and legs w-were made of k-knives a-and it's stomach was m-made of s-skulls… I-I know that s-sounds crazy, but I-it came closer t-to me. A-and then I had a strange urge to come closer to it, then… then everything went blank."

By the time he had finished he was trembling again, and we all pulled him into a much needed group hug. I shuddered at the thought of that creature. And I felt so sorry for my baby brother. What did this creature want with Mikey? I mean why him? I am the leader and not to sound conceited but shouldn't this creature be coming after me, not Mikey? I imagined how scary it must've been for him there seeing the creature right in front of his nose. Especially since he was the youngest and most vulnerable.

None of us dared to tell him it was wrong for him to go out by himself. We would have plenty of time to talk to him about that later. But for now... it was obvious that this situation was far worse than we had ever expected.

Donnie's P.O.V

Two hours passed since Mikey came home. I sat in my lab, on y computer researching what ACME was.

I briefly remember him saying that the company was named that. I was finally getting somewhere, finding a database of all the business companies under the name ACME, when I heard a knock on my door.

I answered, and I wasn't surprised to see Raph standing there with his knuckles bleeding onto my lab floor.

"Punch the walls again?" I asked him as he entered. He nodded and went straight to what I called the "patient chair" and sat down.

Sighing I pulled out my first aid kit.

"You should _really_ stop doing that Raph. Someday you might actually seriously injure yourself."

He just grunted. As I was cleaning his wounds I barely kept myself from yelling at him. I knew we all had our own ways of getting anger out (mine was usually locking myself up in my lab), but still, we had enough to deal with already, Raph hurting himself was something I really did _not_ want to have to deal with. One of us scared the other hurt… not good. But somehow I knew it was coming.

"You know you have a punching bag for a reason raph." I said breaking the silence.

"I broke that already." He said silently.

I shook my head. Jeez, and he called Mikey the knucklehead…

"Why him Don?" he asked breaking me from my thoughts. I sighed again. Really wishing I knew the answer to that question.

"I don't know Raph. It's all just so weird. First the old building named ACME, then Mikey going psycho over it, and what about the light? What is it supposed to mean? Does the creature emit the light from it's body? Does it have mind control powers? Ugh all these stupid un-explainable questions. Not to mention what the creature looks like… I am the smart one, shouldn't I know the answers to these questions?"

Now it was Raph's turn to sigh. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"You and Leo always beat yourselves up. Leo says _I am the leader _and you say _I am the smart one_, give yourselves a break. The world doesn't revolve around you, and it's definitely not your fault every frickin time something goes wrong. Not at all. It's the damn creature's fault."

I smiled when Raph felt like it, he could really be a great big brother.

"But don't even try and say I beat myself up as much as Leo does!" I joke.

"Haha nooo way!" Raph answered, and for the first time in the last twenty four hours, we were laughing.

Leo's P.O.V

I sat there watching over Mikey as he slept on the couch. There was no way I was going to let him slip out like that again. Master Splinter had gone out to get some more food supplies, and to visit April and brief her on what was happening.

After a while I felt my eyelids beginning to droop, but I sat up when Raph and Donnie entered quietly.

"We couldn't find anything that made since about the name ACME" Donnie whispered to me.

"Yeah there were some dumb ones like, Annie's Cute Mini Elves and Agricultural Cures Made Everyday and stuff like that. But none of it made since with what's going on, or with the way Mikey described it." Raph continued.

I saw the looks of disappointment on my little brother's faces.

"It's alright guys. We'll figure this out. No matter how long it takes." I said tiredly.

As if on cue Donnie yawned, and then Raph did as well. This whole ordeal must've tired us all out.

"You guys go to sleep I will stay here with…" I started, but stopped when the lights flickered and suddenly died out.

"Huh. What's going on?" Raph asked.

"Not sure. The power shouldn't be turning off. There isn't a storm and there haven't been any floods or natural disasters… I'm not sure why the power went out." Donnie answered.

"I am." Said an unfamiliar very loud raspy voice.

I shuddered "Who is there?" I asked looking around although I couldn't see anything in the dark.

"G-guys, what's going on? Why is it pitch dark?" Came the very audible sound of Mikey's voice.

_Oh great he's awake _I thought to myself as I blindly reached my hand out to shush him. Finding his mouth I clamped my hand on top of him. Knowing all too well that just telling him to be quiet wouldn't have worked.

"I said WHO IS THERE!" I yelled no longer trying to be quiet.

It was silent for a few minutes until a shrill laugh filled the lair making us all shudder with fear.

Raph's P.O.V

I tried to stay calm as we heard that horrible heart wrenching laugh. I heard Mikey whimper and pulled him into an embrace again, feeling him instantly cling onto me.

Finally the laughter ended and we were again flooded with silence.

"W-what do you want?" Donnie's voice squeaked out.

When more laughter was the answer I just wanted to punch something, but thought better of it.

"I want Mikey of course!" said the raspy voice finally, and I felt Mikey shudder. I tightened my grip around him.

"Oh no ya don't." I growled in an angry voice. "What do ya want with him anyways you pile of shit?"

"I have my reasons Raphael." It said. How the shell did the damn thing know my name?!

"Well you aren't getting him." Said Leo this time, his voice also very angry.

"Right Leo that's what you think." It answered. "I will leave you with a warning _for now_ but I will be back in twenty four hours. And if by then you have still not given up your little brother, then I will kill _you all._"

And with that it laughed it's stupid obnoxious laugh. Then all around us the floor began to shake and we all huddled tightly together. We heard crashes and booms all around us, finally the lights flickered back on.

We stood aghast at what we saw. The lair was trashed. Even the door was on the floor.

As we stood there, a small white piece of paper fell to the ground in front of my feet. I stooped down and picked it up, then proceeding to read it aloud.

"This is your warning. And remember, you only have 24 hours."

And at the bottom was signed only with an R…

Hey hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I should have the next chappy up within the next two or three days. You guys rule for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Happy day after the fourth of July. I hope this chapter was long enough for ya'll. I was at my friend's cabin near the river all day. We went canoeing! Anyways... Hope you enjoy this chapter, which _was _as promised, updated two _to_ three days later. Love ya'll!

Disclaimer: I DO (not) own the turtles... And that will always remain the same.

Chapter 3...

Donnie's P.O.V

Everything was overturned. The couch lay in pieces over the floor, the lamp shattered with glass spewed everywhere. All our TV's lay in a heap on top of each other in the center of the room.

"I just checked. All the doors are off their hinges every last one of them!" Leo called out to us.

I sighed. This was going to mean only one thing. Stress. I am always the one to fix things, cellphones, TV's, doors, walls, you name it I fix it.

Don't get me wrong I like to help out my bros. But sometimes I have way _too _much to do. Like that time Mikey gave me 15 broken skateboards to fix. God only knows how he broke them all at once.

Anyways there was no way I could ever tell my brothers that it's too much work for me. I have a reputation to keep.

Mikey shivered next to me, looking all around the room like something was going to pop out at him any second. I couldn't blame him after what had just happened.

"Don't worry Mikey, when the creature comes back we won't let him get you." I said. He looked at me with fear in eyes and just nodded. I could tell he was trying to keep his cool.

"My sons I am home... WHAT HAPPENED?" Came master splinter's voice from the entrance of the lair.

Quickly we lined up in the center of the main room and got onto our knees, as we always did when master splinter wanted to address us with something important. It was a bit hard to get there, around all the rubbish that now filled our once clean floor but we managed.

"It was the creature Sensei, or at least we think it was. We didn't actually see it but we're pretty sure the two are the same thing or a least connected in some way." Said Leo.

"The..._thing_ did this to our home?" Master Splinter asked. "Tell me the whole story!"

After we told him what had happened, Raph handed him the note that had fallen to the floor shortly after.  
"Hmmm. Strange. I was hoping to be able to make something of this, but I'm afraid I've never heard of this mysterious R person." Master splinter said, as he examined the note.

"What should we do sensei? The freak said he was comin afta Mikey in twenty four hours!" Raph said angrily.

"We must be ready for him. We'll start by cleaning this place up. And then when he comes..."

"We fight?" Raph interrupted.

Master Splinter nodded "Yes Raph, then we fight."

Soon we were cleaning up. And finally after four hours pretty much everything but the small things were fixed.

Picking up the small items that needed to be fixed, I headed into my lab to get to work. And maybe if I worked quickly enough, I could get back to my research...

Leo's P.O.V

Twelve hours. Twelve had gone by and now twelve were left. Donnie has been in his lab for the last eight hours, and he won't answer the door for anyone. Raph was with Mikey in their room, trying to get some sleep. I had tried to sleep, but failed and just ended up meditating.

But for once my mind was too full of thoughts to even get close to the state of total abyss.

I spun around sharply as someone tapped me on the shoulders. It was Mikey.

"C-can I join you?" He asked so quietly that i had to strain my ears in order to make out what he said.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said back to him. He smiled a mischievous smile.

"I thought it would be more fun to bother you instead. Besides I can't sleep even if I wanted to."

I smiled. At least he was still acting like Mikey. Knowing he probably wouldn't leave even if I told him to, I patted the floor next to me and he sat down.

Mikey hated meditating. So I expected him to say something every two seconds, but instead it was silent. I looked over at him, he was sitting stock still and staring at the wall in front of him. _This is weird _I thought to myself.

"You ok Mike?" I asked in an obvious concerned voice.

He just nodded and went back to staring straight at the wall. I wasn't convinced.

"Really? Because since when could _you_ sit still for more than a minute?"

He looked over at me when I said this. At first his face was blank but finally it dropped into a deep frown.

"This... Was all my fault." He said.

"If I didn't go looking for the creature then none of this would've happened. Why do I have to be so curious all the time? And so distracted? I always let you guys down..."

"Mikey you don't always let us down." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course it wasn't a smart thing to do, going out there all by yourself and trying to get that creature on your own, _but _it's obvious that this creature is after you so I'm sure it would've came after you one way or another."

He shuddered as I said this. _Ugh that was definitely not the right thing to say _I thought.

"Mikey I promise we will never let that freak get you. Not as long as we are here to protect you!" I said.

I sighed when I saw him smile. _Whew that was a good coverup._

"Thanks bro!" He said, and as quickly as he had come, he was gone. Leaving me in another uncomfortable silence.

Mikey's P.O.V

I had put on my best fake smile for Leo. To be truthful, I had gone to him for comfort but left feeling even worse than I had before.

I knew his intentions were good. But man did he have bad word choice. He said that they were there to _protect _me? I sighed.

Did they think I was incapable of being a good ninja and the only way to keep me safe was to protect me?

_Ugh what is happening to me? Why am I so sad? _I thought to myself. Yet again I felt on the bridge of tears. But there was no way I was crying for the third time in one day.

I was sad and also angry at myself. Stupid emotions. Why did they have to spiral out of control in the _middle _of all this freaking hell?

Why me? Why am I so sad, so angry? Why does the creature have to do this to me? Why do I want to punch something? Why do I want to cry? Why do I want to just disappear?

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Sighing in relief when I realized no one heard me.

"W-why m-me? Is it just because... I'm... Me?" I whispered to no one at all.

_Man I'm going crazy _I thought, realizing that again tears were flowing down my face. I was exhausted. I didn't want to sleep but I was exhausted. Eventually, leaning my head against the wall I allowed my eyes to drift close. Then it all went dark.

Raph's P.O.V

I awoke to someone forcefully shaking me. I growled and quickly pushed whoever it was away from me.

"Get da SHELL offa me!" I cried sitting up straight in my bed and almost knocking my head on the ceiling.

Donnie looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Raph we have fifteen minutes before the creature comes to get Mikey. I think _that _is much more important than letting you get your precious beauty sleep." He said, laughing at me.

I snarled at him. If it was any normal day, than I would've kicked his ass. But it wasn't.

Grabbing my Sais and my belt I ran down to the kitchen with Donnie.

"Mornin sleepy head." Said Mikey, in a weirdly good mood for someone who was going to have to face a freak creature in less than 20 minutes.

I grumbled and sat down at the table next to him. We sat there in silence. It seemed like ages before Donnie finally said…

"Ok guys this is it. He'll be here in 5…4…3…2…1"

BOOM!

Mikey's P.O.V

There was a boom and then smoke filled the lair. I was so scared. I had never been in a fight before where a villain was coming after me _specifically._

I gulped. I had to do this. For my brothers, to show them I am not weak, I do _not_ need protection. Or was I trying to show myself that…

My thoughts were blown away when the smoke disbanded and there, in the center of the room stood the creature that had been in my mind since yesterday. I heard my brothers gasp.

"Damn Mikey… look what you've gotten yourself into." Raph muttered.

_Ugh go freaking away guilt. Whew... I can do this c'mon Mikey. For your brothers… for yourself…_

The attack would begin soon. The way we had planned it, was to charge at different angles of the creature. Leo took the left, Raph the middle, and Donnie the right.

After a lot of whining I had managed to get my brothers to say I could also attack. But only from the behind. That way the creature would have less of a chance to see me, and I could sneak up on him.

I hid behind a newly fixed cabinet the second I saw the thing in the middle of the room.

"Where is Michelangelo?" he asked, again in a raspy voice.

"Nowhere you'll ever find him!" came Leo's voice.

Then they charged. That was my cue, so shuffling around as quietly as I could to the back of the creature I began to make the sneak attack.

As I was about to hit my nun-chucks into the many skulled abdomen of the creature, I tripped over one of my skateboards, and crashed face first on the floor.

_STUPID STUPID STUPID! I THOUGHT I MOVED THAT?! I'm such a failure… _I thought to myself.

The creature whirled around to face me, a crooked smile forming on it's hideous face.

"Wow you're clumsier than I ever imagined. HAH Michelangelo you make this _way _too easy for me." It said.

Then lifting my head up to it's a blinding light flashed from it's eyes. Again I was lost to the blank world of nothingness.

Donnie's P.O.V

I watched as the creature generated a light from it's eyes, and watched in horror as Mikey shook like he was having a seizure, finally he stared back up at the freak with… those same emotionless yellow eyes.

He stood up, and as he did the creature lifted him with his knife hand and he said…

"My slave you are now under my control…"

We ran forward charging with all our strength. I was three inches away from the bitch when Mikey cried out.

"FREEZE!" He yelled.

I looked at him with confusion and tried to charge forward, but my feet wouldn't move an inch. Actually none of me moved. I was completely stuck.

I scanned my eyes over at my brothers who were also frozen in place. Then looked back at Mikey.

I watched horrified as the creature, with one simple flick of the hand, disappeared with Mikey. Disappeared with my baby brother…

Hope you liked this chapter guys. Like usual I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorite. You don't understand how happy all of these things make me feel. I have read all the reviews they put smiles to my face. Love love love ya'll so much. Review please. It'll make me so happy. See you in two to three days.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's chapter four. Enjoy. Like always thank you so much for the reviews. I know I say this a lot, but just letting you know I am not just making that up, I am really soooo happy every time I get a review. It makes my day to see people care. So without out further ado here's the chapter!:D

Disclaimer: I was talking to Mikey yesterday and he said "SuperMikeyNinjaLady, I wish that you owned us… but sadly you just don't."

Chapter 4…

Raph's P.O.V

I tried to run. I tried to move, to scream, to catch Mikey in my arms and pull him away from the danger.

But I couldn't…

The second he yelled at us to freeze, I did just that, I froze and I couldn't move at all. It was like we were his slaves. So I just stood there. Stock still, as they took him away from us.

I wanted to scream, but my lips were shut and I couldn't open them. Like they were bound with super glue.

The second they disappeared I collapsed to the floor. I could move again. Once Mikey was _gone_…

"OH FUCK NO! FUCK NO! THEY TOOK MIKEY! H-he's g-gone…" I yelled out, feeling the tears behind my eyelids, but forcing them to stay there.

'BRING HIM BACK!" I yelled to the air, hoping to whatever god's might exist that the freak could hear me.

I was too upset to see the shocked figures of my brothers all around me. Or to see how they too were on the brink of tears.

Master Splinter ran in from the dojo after hearing me scream.

"My sons! I am so sorry I couldn't come help. I was on my way when I just froze… Oh Michelangelo…" he said softly, looking down at the floor.

Leo answered "It's ok sensei… we _all _failed. But we _are_ going to find Mikey. And he _is_ going to be ok. I just know it…"

Mikey's P.O.V

I woke up to see white all around me. My eyes finally came upon a white door. The only thing that wasn't white in the room, was a small copper colored door handle.

_W-where am I? Where's Leo, and Raph and Donnie? Where's master splinter? What happened? _I thought.

It slowly came back to me. We were fighting when I tripped, and then the freak had caught me, I was frozen in fear, and then… then I woke up in this freaky white room.

Stumbling to my feet, I began to wobble towards the door. _Ugh I feel strangely dizzy_ I thought to myself, but kept going. Soon I was at the door, and I turned and shook the doorknob as hard as I could.

It was locked…

_Typical… what do I do now? I can't just sit here. No I WON'T just sit here. Ugh this is all my fault. I am so stupid. Any good ninja would have double checked to make sure there were no obstacles that could get in the way… but I didn't. Maybe my brothers are right. Maybe I am a terrible ninja. Maybe I do need to be protected… Ugh sadness leave me alone..._

"It's not going to leave you alone Michelangelo." Said the raspy voice, interrupting my thoughts.

I jerked my head upwards from the crouched position I didn't realize I had gotten into. The door swung open and again the hideous freak stood inches away from me.

"P-please leave me alone." I begged, letting my weakness show.

"Sorry no can do. But man Michelangelo, your thoughts are quite correct. You _are_ a fail of a ninja. It was _way_ too easy to capture you. I am beginning to question why the master thinks you are so important." He said with a frown.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FREAK!" I cried with a stronger voice.

_Hmm where did that come from_?

"Besides if you think I'm a failure what do you want with me? And who is your master?" I asked with sudden courage. He just sighed and said.

"If I told you that, then I would be as much of a failure as you are. And the funny thing is, that you know it too. Anyways I didn't come in here for idle _chit chat_. I came in here to make sure you were secure in your nice little _cell_ we've made out for you. I will be back in forty five minutes."

I shot up, trying to fight but he vanished into thin air. I was alone once more.

Donnie's P.O.V

"He doesn't have his cell with him, so I can't track him. So I say we go right back to the source. The ACME building." I said to my distraught brothers.

For the last hour we'd been trying to figure what our next course of action would be.

"Good plan." Leo said. "Especially since that is where all this crap started."

Raph nodded in agreement. He hadn't spoken at all since Mikey was kidnapped. I admired him though. I think the silence was all he could do, to not completely freak out.

I looked to Master Splinter, afraid he would tell us it was too dangerous, but he also nodded.

"Be safe my sons." He said, with one final nod of the head.

Soon we were in our costumes and went to the exit of the lair, where Casey and April were going to pick us up and drive us to the building. Since humans would _never _be found jumping across roof tops.

When we were in the car, we began the journey to the ACME building. Just like last time (when we escaped the foot) it was quiet in the car.

"Man this is just too quiet." Casey sighed. He looked over at Raph, who in turn glared at him and said.

"I just want to get the freak Case. So if you don't mind, I don't wanna have some _dumb _conversation."

Casey cringed and backed up. I chuckled but that didn't last long, since I was too upset to really think anything was funny.

Fortunately the awkward silence ended once we got to the building, and climbed out to begin the search.

"We have to be careful. I know the thing is after Mikey, and not us _but _it's safe to be cachous. Raph and I will check out the lobby, Donnie you take April and Case and go try and find the room Mikey went to. Ok?" Leo asked to each of us.

I nodded and went into the building, the others trailing close behind.

I cringed as I entered the lobby. It was worse than Mikey had described it, especially because of the animal heads on the wall.

As a turtle it was hard to see other animals dead. _Although specifically I am a reptile…_

"I found the stairs!" April cried from the right of me.

I knew that I had to get it together, for Mikey's sake. So I peeled my eyes away from the lifeless heads and ran to the stairwell.

Looking up I saw that the stairs seemed to never end. And I also saw many, many doors…

"How are we supposed ta know which one Mikey went to?" Casey asked, as if he had read my mind.

"I'm not sure…" I started. But then it hit me.

"All the doors are closed so… maybe if we find an open door, we'll find where Mikey went. I know it's a long shot. But it's all we've got to run on."

My two human friends nodded back at me with no complaint. It was awesome to see they had such blind faith in me.

As we walked, and walked, and walked, we _finally_ came across a door that was slightly agar…

"Jackpot!" I cried, slowly opening it all the way.

I motioned for the others to get behind me, since I had no idea what would be behind the door, but like always bonehead Casey found a way around me and whirled into the room before I could hold him back.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed, the second he got in there. Not much made Casey Jones scream, so fear raced through me as I entered ready to attack whatever it was that made him scream _but…_

The only thing I found inside was a Hysterically laughing Casey, doubled over with a _huge_ grin on his face.

"HAHA gotcha Don! Man ya shoulda seen the look on yer face! _Precious."_ He choked out, in between laughs.

I _didn't_ find this funny _at all._ And I motioned to April to slap him upside the head, which she did happily.

"Never again Casey. Never when we are seriously doing something important. You scared the shell off of me." I said in a monotone voice.

He sighed, realizing what he had done and looked up guiltily saying "Sorry Don. You're right. Wasn't funny."

"Hey guys, stop your conversation now, and come check out what I found." April said.

We looked over to her, she was standing in the corner of the dark room.

Picking up items in her hand she said "Look what the _idiot _left behind…"

Mikey's P.O.V

I must've fallen asleep, because when the door opened, revealing a new shady man I had never seen before, I was out cold.

But I awoke, when it felt like electricity was coursing through my veins.

"OWWWW!" I cried as I shook violently.

Finally it stopped and I fell limp against the wall, breathing heavily. My glassy eyes looked up and I was staring into black eyes. Not just the pupils were black, no his _whole_ eye was…

"Glad that woke you up." He said, in a voice that had _no_ emotion.

I shuddered as I tried to look away, but he grabbed my face and turned it back against his. My face was so close to his that I could smell the stench of his rotting teeth. He was even worse than the knife man. _How is that even freaking possible?_

I tried to turn my face away again, this time I felt the knife hands of the freak I knew, holding me down.

"Unless you want to get electrocuted again I'd listen to my master." He said, his raspy voice flooding into my ears.

His _Master_ nodded and finally let go of my face, standing upright. I finally saw all of him.

He was tall (about as tall as knifey) and skinny. His whole body was covered in a black cloak. The only parts visible were his black eyes, and rotting yellow teeth. And two bony ashen hands that stuck out of his cloak sleeves.

I shut my eyes not wanting to see him anymore.

"You _will _help us Michel. Help us to finally rule the earth.' Master said.

"N-no! I will _never _help you!" I answered, the second I did, I could feel the electricity again. It hurt so badly. I wanted to cry, but my body wouldn't allow me too. The only thing I could do was suck it up, and wait for it to end.

Which it did. And again I found myself fighting for breath.

"Why can't I just use my _eyes_ on him sir? He is on _our_ side when I do." The knife freak asked.

_Huh? What does he mean I am on THEIR side when he uses his eyes on me?_

"You idiot Rebarbative! When you use your eye _power_ on him, his mind goes blank! We _need _his mind!" Master yelled back.

_So that's what R stands for. Rebarbative. What a stupid name. WAIT did he just say he needs my mind? But why mine? Donnie's mind is way smarter than mine. Leo's is strategic, and Raph's is more complicated. Why mine?_

"That's a good question Michelangelo. And since we need your brain _alive _and we need your agreement I will tell you." Master said.

I internally sighed, that means they can't kill me. They could torture me, but could _not _kill me. Not as long as they needed me…

"Let's just say that we have made weapons in the past, all of them dull and boring and definitely _not _good enough. That's where you come in Mikel. We need your imagination and creativity to make our weapons the _ultimate _weapons. That is why we need your brain _not_ your brothers. You see, people don't give you enough credit Michelangelo. Your brain is _absolutely spectacular _no other human err excuse me, mutant on earth has a brain as powerful with imagination and creativity as yours. Well what do you say? Will you help us?" he asked.

"No. That is not enough information. I need to know _why _you want these weapons. What will you do with them? Besides, you are lying… my mind is _far_ from spectacular. It's _useless…" _I answered, feeling the sadness upon me once more.

He had to be lying. I'm no one special. I'm no one _at all._

"I'm sorry to hear that Michelangelo. Oh well. I can't tell you any more than that… So maybe another night in this hell house will change your mind. Rebarbative! Let it on him!" He cried.

And before the two of them left, R pressed a button on the left of the wall. Instantly I was filled with pain as the electricity ran throughout my body. I saw his one last wicked smile as he turned, and followed his master out.

_Bro's p-please come quick. P-please hurry. I-it hurts so much…_

Donnie's P.O.V

We met up with Leo and Raph, showing them what April found. It was a small notebook _filled to the brink_ with words in a language I've never heard of before.

Leo and Raph had found Mikey's t cell smashed against the wall.

Although it was not much, we were definitely closer to finding Mikey than we were before.

And on the first page of the notebook, the only English in the whole thing was this…

Ashtyn's Cemetery (for) Mutants Everywhere. In other words, ACME…

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please _review _it warms my heart, it really does.:D And if anyone is wondering where Rebarbative came from, I actually took _forever_ on the internet to find a good R word. Rebarbative means repulsive, or repellent.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone it's been three days! YAY so I am back now, with chapter five. I hope you enjoy it. First off, like always thank you for the reviews. I am sooo happy when I read them all. Thank you to everyone for the love on my story, and also for the helpful advice. All these things just make me say to myself "Wow I have the best readers ever!" Love ya'll.

Disclaimer: Not only are you awesome readers, but you're smart too. So I think you can figure out whether I own the turtles or not…

Chapter 5…

Raph's P.O.V

I ran across the rooftops of NYC not stopping for one second. I couldn't. Not with Mikey still out there god knows where… with the evil son of a bitch.

My brothers and I, and even Splinter have been out all night searching for Mikey.

We have been out here ever since Master Splinter heard Mikey while he was meditating two hours ago.

It went something like this...

_Two hours ago._

I was letting all my anger out on my punching bag. I hated myself for letting Mikey be taken. And the memory of him vanishing into thin air wouldn't leave my mind as I beat the life out of the bag, watching it's fillings fall to the floor.

Leo was trying to cook dinner since Mikey wasn't here, and no one else wanted to get anywhere _near _the stove. And Donnie was with April and Casey trying to figure out what the notebook of weird cryptic letters meant.

"He said that ACME means Ashtyn's Cemetery for Mutants Everywhere… what the hell does that mean?" I muttered to myself.

Just then Master Splinter called from the dojo.

"My sons come quickly! I heard Michelangelo's spirit while meditating."

I grumbled, but more in curiosity than annoyance. Usually I didn't believe in the whole _hearing and seeing people's spirits while meditating _thing, but if Master Splinter thinks it's important, then it must be.

I ran into the dojo, with Donnie, Leo, and our two human friends right behind me.

"What is it Father?" Leo asked after getting onto his knees.

"As you all know. While meditating you can sometimes reach people's spirits. I have been trying to reach Michelangelo's all day. And I finally have." Master Splinter said. But instead of looking excited he looked… sad and almost scared.

"What happened Sensei?" I asked him, before he could go on.

Master Splinter sighed but continued.

"He is not doing well _at all._ He's being tortured and hasn't been fed in the two days he's been there. He was… he was calling for help. He said it hurt. My sons we must find him!"

My heart dropped to the floor, when Master Splinter said that Mikey was being tortured and not fed. Mikey was always hungry. Not to mention he's also the youngest and needs food the most out of all of us. And he was so vulnerable and innocent. Who knows what the torture might do to him…

Again, with my punching bag being broken, I had nothing left to hit but the wall. I slammed my fists into it, ignoring the sharp pain it brought.

"Raph stop. You are going to hurt yourself…" Leo said in a comforting voice.

"I can't _stand_ this Leo. Who knows what he's doin to him. Who knows how long he'll last. I know he's a ninja, I know he's strong… but he's still Mikey. He's so innocent… he…" I started, but stopped when Leo interrupted me.

"I know Raph. I do. That's why we're going to find him… C'mon I've had enough of just sitting around let's go look for him."

The others nodded and we were soon on our way. Mikey needed us…

Mikey's P.O.V

I wasn't able to do anything. I just sat there, tied to a chair with chains. I scrambled with the ones around my neck, trying my hardest to loosen them so I could breathe easier.

But they wouldn't budge. So I was forced to let out small wheezy ones. I looked up as Rebarbative brought the knife back down to my arm and forced myself to look away.

Screaming out in pain, I tried to focus on the thought of my brothers.

I saw them in my mind as I squeezed my eyes shut. Leo was looking at me with concern in his eyes. But there was something else there too, hope.

Raph had his Sais out and ready, as if about to fight.

Donnie looked up from his computer with that same cheeky smile. Then they all got together in a fighting stance.

_They're coming. I know they're coming. I have to stay strong. I have to prove that I can do something right for once._

"Had enough terrapin?" Rebarbative rasped out, with his razor teeth inches away from me.

"I will _never ever _help you. I am a ninja. I have honor. So you can kiss your plan goodbye." I wheezed back.

"UGHH! Dumb turtle it's been two freaking days when will you crack?" He yelled.

I couldn't help but smile. "I will _never _break."

He slapped me hard across the head with a lead pipe, and my head throbbed like shell.

But I wouldn't allow myself to faint. Who knows what would happen if I do. I could wake up in the crocodile pit again like yesterday…

I shuddered at the thought. I had been sleeping fine until I woke up in freezing cold water.

_I still can't believe they have a freaking crocodile pit here._

"Mark my words turtle I _will_ make you break. And after all this is done I am going to kill you and your family. You're going to wish you were _never _mutated…"

Donnie's P.O.V

We searched for hours, but found nothing. It was a failure. By the fourth hour of searching for Mikey, I just wanted to get back to work on the notebook.

It could hold serious clues as to where Mikey was being held. And after hearing what Master Splinter said, all I wanted was to be able to find him.

"It's midnight guys. We have to go home. It won't do Mikey any good if we are exhausted and can't stay awake to find him." I said.

Raph stared at me as if I was crazy and said.

"Are ya serious Don? There is _no_ way I am leaving now. We hafta find him. I won't sit around any longer."

I looked over to Leo and we shared defeated glances. Raph wasn't going to back down. But I wasn't about to give up trying to reason with him.

"Raph we are all worried sick about him. But we won't be able to find anything tonight." I said.

Splinter nodded. "Yes and Raphael, we need to get back to the lair before the sun rises. We don't have our costumes to change into so we are completely vulnerable."

There was a moment of silence and Raph turned away for a second. But he swung back and stared with stone cold eyes at us.

"If you wanna go home and leave our baby brother out there by himself then _fine! _But I'm not done looking!"

And with that he stormed off in the opposite direction. I was about to go after him when Splinter put a weary hand on my shoulder.

"Let him go Donatello. When Raphael is in this mood no one will stop him. I am not worried he'll come back." He said.

"But Master Splinter… what if he gets hurt?" I asked.

"Raphael has ran out before. Part of me knew this was going to happen. Besides what if he does find Mikey. I am worried but I know Raph will be ok." He ended.

"You got me there… man sensei you surprise me sometimes. I thought you'd be the one to freak out."

He just shook his head. And with one last glance back we made our way home.

_Just be careful Raph… I don't want you hurt too. And find Mikey…_

Leo's P.O.V

I stayed up late waiting for Raph to come home. Honestly I know he is worried about Mikey, we all are… but running of like that was just dumb.

Not to mention it was selfish. In the middle of all this the last thing I wanted was to have to worry about Raph too.

Donnie was surprised when Master Splinter didn't freak out as he left. I wasn't in the slightest.

Probably because he leaves the lair so often to blow off steam, and also since once four years ago when Mikey and Don were off at Casey's house for the weekend and we were home because we were grounded (for blowing up the kitchen trying to make a stink bomb).

Anyways Raph had run away, because he was angry and said he was never coming back. And Master Splinter freaked out.

Only for Raph to turn up at home the next morning, exhausted but okay.

Ever since then Master splinter knew that Raph would always come back when he left the lair.

I never told Donnie or Mikey. Because Raph had asked me not to, and he trusted me to _not_ tell.

It was one of the few times Raph had ever really trusted me with a secret. Me not Mikey or Donnie. I was never willing to blow that trust away.

Just as I knew he would, around five in the morning he came back in. I was ready to yell at him for being so selfish, when I saw the way he looked.

He had his face down and a big frown on his face. When I looked more clearly into his eyes I saw that he'd been crying.

_Raph had cried…_

"Raph…" I started but he interrupted me quickly.

"I know fearless. I shouldn't have gone out. It was dumb. And I didn't find him anyway…"

His voice came out in a small whisper. He sounded so small, and un-Raph like.

I did something then that usually would be the un-thought of. I pulled Raph into a hug. To my surprise he didn't pull away.

"Raph we will find him. We will. I promise." I said feeling the tears coming on my eyes. Without thought the tears were rolling down my face as well.

"Ugh don't cry Leo." Said Raph in his gruff but concerned voice.

I laughed. All though Raph had a big temper we all knew that underneath he was a bid softy. I cleared my throat and let go of the embrace.

"Umm right, I'm fine." I said finally beginning to feel embarrassed for crying.

Then we were silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was silence.

"Hey Leo! The notebook, it's actually a diary. Quick come here I found out how to read it!" came Donnie's voice from the lab.

We rushed to the lab and right before we entered Raph gave me a look and said "Don't ya dare tell Don we just had a major chick flick moment."

I laughed and nodded.

As we entered Donnie was there with the notebook, it was soaking in coffee.

"I accidentally spilt coffee on the book, and I don't know... I guess something in it caused a reaction on the paper... and now it's English. It doesn't make any sense. But hey it worked, that's all that matters right?" he said in a chipper voice.

I nodded and came over to wear I could look over his shoulder. And I began to read.

Rebarbative's P.O.V

I bowed before my master as I was about to relay the night's events.

"S-sir I'm sorry. He still hasn't agreed to help us… he won't break sir. B-but I will make him eventually." I said, my voice trembling.

"WHAT!" He cried, and I fell to the floor cowering in fear.

I hate what I have been reduced to... to think that long ago I was once someone else…

But now I am a hideous creature that no one could ever love… At least the turtle had a family. Who care about him. I don't even have that anymore…

"Then Michel is much stronger than we ever imagined. This can't go on any longer we have no more time. It's time for plan B…"

I nodded and exited the room. This was a terrible idea. And I hoped with all I had, that this wouldn't be the death of us all…

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The raph thing was a bit random but I really wanted a Leo/Raph brotherly moment somewhere in my story even if it wasn't very realistic. Also I tried something new by adding a Rebarbative P.O.V.I tried my best on this chapter. I had a huge case of writers block so I hope it turned out well. Review to make me happy please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six is finally here! I'd like to thank you all for everything. You've given me the motivation to keep going. Sorry that sounds cheesy but it's true. When I started this I never believed that people would love it. So thank you guys so much for giving me more confidence in my writing! 3

Disclaimer: I just got the tmnt 2012 action figures!:) I own them… but not the rest of tmnt

Chapter 6…

Donnie's P.O.V

Looking down at the pages, of the coffee soaked diary, me and my brothers began to read…

_June 18 1965_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm Annalise. My fiancée Sam gave me this diary as one of my many engagement presents. We just began our first day of work here at the Ashtyn's Cemetery for Mutants Everywhere. To be quite truthful I think this place is crazy. Especially since mutants aren't real. I know what you are thinking, that I must be crazy myself working for this insane company. But I am far from crazy. I work here for the money. They pay us 5,000 dollars a week. How could it get any better? Right…_

_~Annalise_

I looked up from the diary as Raph tapped my shoulders.

"What Raph?" I asked.

"We don't have time to just read the whole thing, skip to the last page." He answered.

I sighed, he was so impatient.

"What if there's something important in the middle of the book?" I continued, looking to Leo for his advice.

"Maybe just skim through the middle Don. Raph's right by the sound of Mikey's spirit, we don't have to long. He's weak." Leo said in a strategic voice.

I nodded and began to skim the pages, muttering allowed the details as I went along.

"Marriage in a week… marriage invitations… decorations…bla bla bla marriage… honeymoon…new house… hmm ok you're right. I guess it's to the last page then."

I flipped to the last page hoping with everything I had that it could help us in _some _way.

_March 30 1967_

_I am writing this as quickly as possible. I've just seen the impossible… I was doing my normal work as the receptionist down at the lobby with Sam, when I remembered our boss said to bring an envelope to room c151 at twelve. So naturally I ran up there… but when I arrived I heard screaming and thrashing and…_

_I let my curiosity get the best of me and I snuck in and hid behind a lab desk. There in front of my eyes was…was A GIGANTIC MUTANT COCROACH… and it was strapped to a desk and… Jim one of my co-workers was, beating it up. Hitting it. Just hurting it._

_I found myself screaming. At the top of my lungs. I tried to run but Jim grabbed me, he tied me up. He told me I had seen too much._

_I asked him what was going on. Begged him to let me go. And all he would say was _

"_It's ok Anna it's ok. These are bad, bad men. They deserve to perish. They deserve to be put to rest as mutants, as vile hideous un-loved creatures. They deserve IT ALL."_

_I screamed and yelled as loud as I could. Sam came in and tried to save me, but he was knocked out. He gagged me and blindfolded me, and threw me in the corner. He said he was going to take me and my husband to a secret place underground. Where nutjobs go, once he was done with what he was doing…_

_So I am writing this now, in hopes that if anyone ever finds this you will know to STAY AWAY from ACME. To stay far, far away from ACME… working here was the stupidest decision I have ever made._

_~Annali_

Again I looked up at my brothers. Unsure of what exactly to think. At the end her name wasn't complete, I shuddered at the thought of her being ripped away before she could finish, and was taken to…_ wait a minute!_

"Guys. One of you write this down please" I cried, Leo instantly grabbing a pen and paper from my desk. I continued.

"Underground, oh and some kind of asylum. I'd think. Since she said it's where nutjobs go."

Leo nodded and finished writing. Raph sighed and said.

"What the hell is happening?"

I shook my head, thinking to myself _I guess we'll find out soon enough._

Mikey's P.O.V

I shook and struggled, and tried my best to get out of Rebarbative's grasp. But I was too weak and his hands seemed so strong.

In any normal situation I would kick his shell into the ground. But of course I wasn't exactly healthy, from being here for four days straight.

He was carrying me through the white hallways, to who knows where. We seemed to walk forever, everything around us completely white, all the same.

_When I get out of here I am never looking at the color white ever again. If my brothers are even looking for me right now… I am such a screw up…_

I shook that thought out of my head. Of course my brothers will come for me, even if they think I am the biggest failure ever… right?

I looked up as R came to a halt at a door labeled _Laboratory_.

I shuddered at the sight. There was no way that this can be good.

As we entered I saw a huge machine, with wires going every which way, never ending. There were large tubes of liquid on in lines going from left to right, with wires attached to them. In the middle was a small area open, with only a chair sitting smack in the middle of the mess.

"Welcome to the laboratory Michel." Said Master from near the right side of the room.

"And get ready for the torture of the _brain machine."_

Rebarbative's P.O.V

I took the once again struggling and screaming kid to the brain machine's chair and strapped him in extra tight. I hated myself, for the fact that it pleased me as he cried out for me to stop.

I gave him a wicked smile and said "Don't worry, if you say yes quickly enough then the pain won't last _too_ long."

_My god, what have I become?_

After he was strapped in I took my place next to Master, at the machine's control panel.

"Are you sure about this Master? Are you sure you want to use this machine again. Remember what happened last time it was used?" I asked, shuddering as the memories of that night flooded back into my head. It was the night I had lost it all…

"Of course you fucking idiot. Of _course _I want to use it. It's our one and only chance that we have left." Master answered.

I nodded, mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen. Trying my hardest to push those painful memories to the side. I took a deep breath. Only glancing ever so slightly over at Master as she turned on the machine.

And then those horribly familiar bloodcurdling screams came out of the turtle, tears spilling down his eyes. And I saw that night again.

Plugging my ears I whispered to my master "No this is too much for me I'll wait outside."

Master only grunted, finding this my one chance to leave I exited the room and began to sob my vile mutant dark black tears.

_Please don't blow up again, please, please, please…_

Leo's P.O.V

I wished so much that I could help Donnie with his research, but knowing that I would just be in the way, I went to find Master Splinter.

I found him drinking tea at the dining room table.

"What's on your mind my son?" he asked me before I could even say a word.

I sat down on the other side of the table and thought for a moment of what I was about to say before speaking.

"Well… ugh I just can't help but think that this could've been prevented…"

"Leonardo when will you understand that this isn't your fault." He answered me in a stern voice.

"That's actually not what I meant _this time._" I said. "I mean I don't really completely know what's going on, but I do know that maybe if people weren't as cruel then there would never have been ACME I don't know…"

Master Splinter chuckled, and I frowned inside my head at the response. I didn't think it was funny at all.

"Well Leonardo, you could say that for many things on this earth. People are definitely not perfect and I am not saying that evil is a good thing but we cannot dwell on the bad things in life, rather we should see the good outcome that comes from the bad one."

I looked at him, wondering what on earth he was thinking. How could there possibly be a good outcome to things that are evil. ACME certainly hasn't had any _good _outcomes… Not at all.

"Well for example my son, if there weren't the evil people that created the mutagen we would never have come to be. Sure the beginning was bad, but afterwards came something great. And I know in my heart that the ending to this evil is going to be a wonderful happiness. We will save Michelangelo, and be complete once more. I believe that with everything I have."

I smiled at sensei. Seeing him with such hope, gave me hope as well. It was always a good idea to come to Master Splinter when something was bothering you. He never ceased to fail bringing your hopes up, making you feel better.

"Guys" came Donnie's voice from the lab for the millionth time this week. "I have some good news and some bad news!"

Without a second thought Master Splinter and I, rushed to join the others in the lab.

As we passed by the training room Raph also joined us, with the same expression plastered onto his face.

"What is it Don?" I cried the second we entered the lab.

He looked up to us with a pale face and said in a shaky voice, "The good news is, I know where Mikey probably is. The bad news is it's the Silver Thorn insane asylum, the one that was shut down the _same _day as ACME was, _forty years ago…"_

Mikey's P.O.V

It felt like my brain was being melted into lava… it felt… it felt like death.

I cried as the wires twisted around me, pulling me in many places, causing me such un-imaginable pain.

Even my tears were hot as they fell by buckets down my face, never stopping, never stopping…

The world around me was blurry, and the only thing I could make out was the yellow teeth of Master. Staring at me in sick pleasure.

Master began to talk to me, in the pain I could only make out bits and pieces of it.

"Michel…will…say…yes? Then… machine…will...off."

Although I only heard parts I knew what Master was doing. Master was trying to get me to say yes. And then if I did it would turn off the machine.

Half of me wanted to say yes, but the other half, the ninja half was forbidding me from doing so.

With all the strength I had left I looked into those dark emotionless eyes and said.

"n-never!"

It growled and showed me all of it's rotting teeth. The smell hurting my weak body more and more.

_This is it. I am going to die. I just want to let you know bros I l-love you. And I am sorry… sorry for being a failure… _

Just as I was about to let myself give into the pain, give into death, the lights flickered and turned off. The power was out…

I pulled in as big of a breath as I could muster, and it came out as more of a wheeze. But it was the best breath, err wheeze that I had ever felt in my whole entire life.

I felt clean sweet oxygen fill my hurt lungs, and right before I accepted the painless abyss of unconsciousness, I heard the angry scream of the master. And then I was out.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I think it turned out pretty well. I can definitely promise all of you that it _will_ all come together as the story goes on. Please review I will be psyched to see what you think of this chapter. See you soon! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy chapter seven folks, and please don't forget that I love, love, love you. And I love it when you review/follow/favorite because it fills me with joy to see people who care. And I 100% hope that you guys enjoy this story. Stay awesome!

Disclaimer: Whenever the owners hand TMNT over to me, I promise to let you know. But until then I only own my love for them. Which in many ways is good enough for me.

Chapter 7…

Leo's P.O.V

The image of Mikey in an insane asylum haunted my brain right down to its core.

I could almost see him, sick, weak, starving while surrounded by what was probably many horrific memories of when crazies actually did live there.

I shuddered as I pushed one particularly ugly thought away. The thought that Mikey himself, had gone _crazy _after being tortured and not fed…

_No! He's strong. He will be ok. I just know it._

"I said should we go now Leo? Or should we wait until downfall?" Donnie's voice asked, interrupting me from my horrible thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… I say we go now. I know it's risky, but who knows how much longer Mikey can stand." I say, gaining my composure once more.

_I have to stay calm. I have to be a good leader and keep my worries inside. For Mikey's sake._

"I agree with Leo. Mikey needs us _now._ Besides I could really use a good punching bag, and that bitch is perfect." Raph agreed.

"My sons, do you have an extra human costume? I am going to need one of those." Master Splinter asked.

I laughed. Our costumes were quite large since we had shells, so it was going to look very large and weirdly baggy on Splinter, but it would have to do.

"Sure. Here you can have Mikey's." I said handing him the orange human clothes.

Seeing them on Splinter, made me wish even more to just have him home.

"I'll call April and Casey. And ask April to try and get the building's floor plan. C'mon let's go there's no time to lose!" Donnie cried.

Fifteen minutes later all costumed up, and with Casey and April, we made our way to the underground tunnel that began the long journey to Silver Thorn insane asylum, located 100 feet underground…

Mikey's P.O.V

I awoke back in my same old white cell. At first the only thing that ran through my head was the fact that I was alive…

_Wait shouldn't I be dead? Oh right the power went out... hold on it's not out anymore. Wait. What happened? WHY did the power go out?_

"Even your thoughts give me a headache." Said Rebarbative, as he entered the cell, Master following right behind.

I looked up at them. The only thing I really felt seeing their hideous faces this time, was pure and uttermost _hatred_.

It was a feeling I didn't experience much. Since usually I didn't (more like couldn't) hate anyone.

Usually this restricted feeling was reserved for people like The Shredder… but I realized now that I hated these guys _way _more than I have ever hated Shredder.

"Wow Michel. Is that hate I see? It's about time." Master said.

I glared in response. "It's Michelangelo. Not Michel. Get it right you _freak._"

Rebarbative charged forward and I cringed expecting a tackle but Master held him back. I took a deep breath trying to find the courage to speak up.

"Why did you let me live? I mean I know you need my brain, but for a while there I thought you were going to let me die."

Master chuckled, still with no emotion in its voice. "I thought I was going to let you die for a second there too, luckily for me the machine used so much energy that the power went out."

"Luckily?" I managed to squeak out. _Man I'm weak._

"Yes _Michel _luckily. If it hadn't turned off, then I would've yet again let my anger cause me to do something stupid. In this case I was so angry that I would've let you die, and then we would not have the imagination needed for our weapons."

I sighed inwardly, for the first and probably only time saying thanks for the darkness.

Rebarbative growled "Yeah we were also lucky that it only turned the power out, rather than something _worse _happening…"

"SHUT UP Rebarbative. Unless you want me to have your defiled head." Master answered. Again Rebarbative backed away quickly in fear.

Soon Master turned back to stare straight at me. "As for you Michel. You are the most stubborn mutant I have ever met. But I promise, somehow I will crack you. And then your mind will be mine for the taking."

Raph's P.O.V

Parking the car in a desolate forest, we got out and walked to the stairs that lead down into the tunnel.

The door to the stairs was locked with a rusty old padlock that Donnie easily picked.

As we descended them, it grew darker. Donnie pulled out flashlights for each of us, from his backpack he was now carrying.

"Will we have to come back this way when we leave?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Donnie returned.

"Oh. It's just that Mikey doesn't like the dark." I finished, feeling silly for asking the question in the first place.

I heard Leo chuckle in a friendly manner next to me. And then it was silent again.

_Don't worry Mikey, we're coming for ya. We'll get ya outta this mess._

Soon we were at a cobwebbed filled door.

"We're here. Now we have to get in un-noticed. So that we can sneak in and grab Mikey and get him out of here. And somehow deal with the freak at the same time. Oh, and we absolutely _cannot _let Mikey look into the eyes of the freak. We all know what happened last time…" Leo said, and we nodded in response.

"So here's the plan. Donnie will try and find the control room, where he can shut off the security alarms, and we will hang back in the first room which April said didn't have any security alarms. This way we can back Don up if he needs us. Sounds good?" Leo asked, finishing his plan.

Again we nodded in response. Man were we lucky that April had found the floor plans. It proved to be very helpful. Donnie even knew exactly where the control room was, so he could easily get there with no trouble.

Soon we entered and quietly stood in the shadows. Donnie gave us a quick nod and then he was off.

_Please be careful Don_ I thought. _I don't want to be down another little brother…_

Donnie's P.O.V

As I turned the corner I pulled hairspray out and sprayed a bit in the air. Sure enough I could soon see the laser beams in front of me.

_Well this is the only time I ever NEED hairspray. But why does it always have to be lasers… C'mon remember training. Yeah! This'll be easy._

Soon I was flipping, ducking, turning, and crawling, all the while silently through the many hot beams of light. Soon I was at the other side.

"Yes! Lasers never can stop a ninja." I whispered silently to myself.

But I realized I couldn't celebrate yet, when I saw security cameras lining the walls outside the control room.

I swiftly grabbed my ninja stars and knocked them all out, then proceeding to unlock the door with a safety pin.

Cautiously entering the control room, I looked around. Seeing no one, I tip toed over to the control panel, easily shutting off security five minutes later.

I smiled triumphantly. But something inside me was saying, _that was way too easy…_

Mikey's P.O.V

Master started to inch closer to me, and soon I was tied in chains again.

This time I was _way _too weak to struggle. I wanted to crash. To fall asleep and not be woken for a long time.

What had happened with the brain machine, began to sneak into my mind, and I was filled with the horrible sense of hurt, and failure all over again.

So much so, that I could almost feel my brain being deep fried again. But the worst thing was, that I was losing hope.

I was losing hope in myself. I was losing hope in my brothers, and I was losing hope that I would ever be able to survive this.

I hated myself for feeling these things, and as much as I tried to push them away, they came right back.

Was I such a failure that my brothers weren't even looking for me? Was I so weak that I am letting myself be pushed around by these villians? Would I eventually put dishonor to my family name by giving in?

I wanted to cry. No! I would never do that… right? Half of my brain was saying that no I wouldn't, and the other half was saying.

_Of course you will give in. I mean COME ON Michelangelo… you were about to give up when you were in the brain machine. You are weak… you will let down all of your family and friends. Just watch you will._

"N-no" I squeaked out, causing the two freaks to look back at me. But I didn't care. My mind hurt too much. Everything that had happened was flooding my mind, and I was far _past _overwhelmed.

I wanted to close my eyes, push it all out. But when I tried I realized that these thoughts weren't going _anywhere._

"See Michel, you're weak. You won't…" Master started, but stopped when R tapped its shoulders.

"WHAT REBARBATIVE?!" Master screamed in his face.

"M-master, I just got the alert you set up. You know. T-the one that is supposed to go off when someone turns the security alarms off?"

To my surprise Master's horrific mouth turned into what I assume is a smile.

"Yes. This is perfect. I knew _they _would find us eventually. It's our one last chance."

Rebarbative nodded. "Should we go deal with them Master?"

"No… let them come to us… this'll be fun." Master said.

My heart raced. Could it really be them? Could my family have actually came looking for me after how I had failed them? Did they really still care about me?

For the first time in a week I found myself with the smallest smile plastered onto my face.

Raph's P.O.V

It was a bit hard to find where they were holding Mikey. We just walked down the long hallway kicking open every door we came to.

We had stopped trying to be quiet long ago at room 1. We were now at room 210.

I sighed. This was not helping my anger at all.

I was about to kick down door number 214 when Master Splinter put a hand on my shoulder.

From inside the room we could hear a voice, small, raspy and weak.

"You won't beat my brothers. They are too good for you. They will take you down."

I looked in fear and worry at my family and friends, they looked back with the same expression on their faces. _It was Mikey._

My anger, fear, worry, and revenge finally were let out as I kicked the door open with a loud.

"ARGGHHHHHHH!"

There in the room were _two _freaks. One of them the skeleton guy. And the other was some hideous tall dark figure that I had never seen before.

And there, in the corner of the room, covered from head to toe in bruises, pale as a ghost, and wrapped tightly in chains was my baby brother.

_Oh fuck what did they do to ya Mike?_

The second he saw me his eyes lit up and tears fell down his face.

"Y-you guys actually c-came for me." He said in a barely audible voice.

"Of course we did Mikey." Leo said.

"Yeah we would never leave you behind." Donnie continued.

"Mike, we wouldn't be the same if we didn't have you." I said quietly.

"Awww how touching." Said the dark figured one, in a monotone voice.

"Let him go. This is your only warning!" I growled, although part of me wanted to fight.

The dark one chuckled.

"What the hell is funny about what I just said?" I yelled.

"This." He answered and before I could even blink the skeleton freak attacked me, causing me to tumble over.

Then the fight began.

TBC….

Ok hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it got a little slow towards the end. And sorry for another cliffy. But I hope you still enjoyed it. Review please I am dying to know your awesome opinions. And constructive criticism is loved too. See you in three days!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my darling readers! Ok yeah… here's chapter eight! I hope you enjoy it. As always, many thanks all around for reviewing. I hope the fight scene is good. I did my best.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time in a faraway land, I own the tmnt. But here in this not-so-faraway land. I do not.

Chapter 8…

Mikey's P.O.V

I watched the fight from the corner of the room. I felt helpless and wished with everything I had, that I could help.

But I was so weak, and I found myself only staying awake, by watching everything that was going on around me.

Raph and Rebarbative were in full on tackle mode. And they were rolling every which way around the room.

I watched as Raph got Rebarbative in a head lock, and managed to roll so that he was on top of him. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out one of his sai's.

"You _will _pay for trying to hurt my little brother!" he cried.

Meanwhile right in front of me, Master and Leo were fighting with swords. Every time Leo got close to hitting Master, his attacks would be blocked by Master's long sword.

Our two human friends were even here, and they (along with Splinter) were preparing to join Leo against Master, by taking stances behind him.

_I still can't believe they came for me… Leo, Raph, April, Casey, Splinter, and Donnie… wait where's Donnie?_

My bloodshot eyes scanned the room for my slightly older brother. Finally my eyes caught him.

He was inching his way over to my side, trying to avoid view by the two freaks.

"Mike are you ok? Can you hear me?" He asked as he finally reached me.

I wanted to hug him, to cling onto him and not let go. But I knew I couldn't, that would bring too much un-wanted attention to me.

So instead I simply nodded. I looked at Donnie his eyes filled with concern, worry, and hatred.

I saw as he tried to mask his feelings with a smile, but it was clear to me, that he was scared. And it made me scared to see him scared.

Not being able to hold my head up any longer, I let it drop to my chest. But I quickly looked up when I heard Donatello grunt, and then he slumped to the floor unconscious.

Standing right behind him with a full faced sharp smile, was Rebarbative.

He had knocked Donnie out with Don's very own backpack, chocked full of many heavy things.

I looked over to Raph, who was just beginning to stand up. I shuddered, and tears began to flow down my face again, as Rebarbative inched closer and closer to me.

_Don't look into his eyes Mike. DO NOT look into his eyes. _I told myself.

I tried to back away, but I had no strength left whatsoever.

"Don't you dare touch him! Get the shell away from him NOW!" came Raph's voice from what seemed like miles away.

I willed myself to get up. I pushed my mind as hard as I could, to try and get my aching body to work, but it didn't.

As the world blurred around me I saw only shapes and colors. I saw a green square like thing with a splotch of red, running towards Rebarbative. I saw a tall dark rectangle fighting with a green square with a blue blotch, and a brown square and two pale ones as well.

I felt my face being lifted and then I was looking into white… white… _white_.

Raph's P.O.V

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! How could I have allowed myself to be defeated like that?

I was in the middle of tackling the sword bitch, when I had managed to get on top of him, and I had pulled out a sai.

I had been _winning_.

But as I was about to bring my weapon down on his messed up head, he brought a strong punch to the side of my face, sending me flying into the wall.

I sunk down stunned to the floor, trying to shake the throbbing feeling of my head away.

I heard a thump and saw my genius brother Don slump to the floor unconscious.

_No he did not just do that!_

Stumbling to a stand, I watched as the freak got closer, and closer to Mikey.

He was so weak, so hurt, that he couldn't move at all. Anger bubbled up and threatened to bubble over as I got ready to charge.

"Don't you dare touch him, get the shell away from him NOW!" I yelled, and then I charged full speed at his disgusting form.

But I wasn't quick enough…

I watched as the son of a bitch took Mikey's head in his hands like he had done earlier this week, and he had to peel Mikey's tired eyes open just to stare with the blinding light, right into Mikey's baby blues.

_Oh no, no, no, no, NO! Not again. Please not again._

Mikey looked up, his eyes again yellow. Time seemed to move slower as I watched him open his mouth to speak.

The temperature of the room was hot, and the stench of sweat filled the air. I felt like puking as I heard his weak voice mutter those _four _words.

"Fall down and _stay _down!"

I crashed to the floor, my face hitting the cold white tiles hard.

"What did you do to him?" I heard Leo ask from the floor two inches away from the dark figure.

"Part of being a mutant has allowed my slave Rebarbative to use his eyes for mind control. The way it works is, whomever he uses his eyes on, will first join our side and then order the ones he loves _the most_,to do anything we want them to. Brilliant right?" the dark figure asked.

I snarled. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

I watched as the so called Rebarbative pulled the now limp form of Mikey up and then before I could yell at him, he came and lifted me up as well.

As hard as I tried, my body still wouldn't work for me, and I lay helplessly in the arms of my enemy.

My two other brothers, Splinter, and Casey and April were lifted up as well and soon we were going down the hallway again.

I was thrown forcefully into a cell with my three other brothers, and the other three were thrown in the room next to us. I lay unable to move still, on the floor.

"We'll give you ten minutes with Michel. And then we will be coming back for him." Said the dark figure.

And with a wicked smile he and Rebarbative were out of the room, the door slammed behind them.

Leo's P.O.V

As soon as the door was slammed, I could move again. Instantly I looked up and saw Mikey slump down to the floor unconscious.

_Oh no Mike! I am the WORST leader ever. I failed. We were supposed to save Mikey. And now we're all stuck here._

Quickly all three of us were by his side, Donnie immediately getting into doctor mode and checking him out.

"He's weak guys. He hasn't had anything to eat. And he's really bruised, especially on his ribs. And he has cuts down his arms, we need to get him out of here he's running out of time…" Donnie said in a sad voice.

I looked to Raph who was holding onto Mikey's limp hand.

"We failed guys… and now who knows if we will get out it time..." Raph said looking to the floor.

"We _will _get him out of here guys. I know it. Until then, we can't let them take him away again. We have to watch out for him." I said.

The others nodded silently.

I stood up, and walked over to the wall "Guys It's me Leonardo. Master Splinter? April? Casey? Can you guys here me? Are you alright?" I yelled.

"Yes my son, _we_ are just fine, but how is Michelangelo?" Splinter's voice came in, and I had to strain my ears in order to make out what he said.

"Not so good… Sensei he needs food, and water, and rest… he needs _home_."

"I know Leonardo. We will get him out of here."

"I know we will, but Sensei… how? This room is just like the other. It's a simple white room with no way of escape anywhere."

Before master Splinter could answer, the door swung open once more. Right away my brothers and I, stood protectively in front of Mikey.

In the one called Rebarbative's hand was a small box with a button on it.

"We hope we don't have to use this on Michelangelo. It's a shock button. If I press this button, then Mikey will be electrocuted. And seeing his current health, I can assume his body _will not _be able to handle it. But if you let us take him, then I promise not only will you see him _alive _again, but also we will give him some food and water… how does that sound?" The dark figure asked.

Raph opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly covered it. There was no way that I was going to let Raph's anger be the thing that gets Mikey killed.

I hated what was about to say, but there was no way I was going to allow Mikey to get electrocuted. I would not let him get killed.

"Ok. But if you do as much as hurt him in any way, you will wish you were never born."

Raph scowled at me, and I was worried he'd struggle, but he dropped his head and stepped out of the way.

Then we watched as Mikey was half dragged, half carried out of the room.

"I hope that was the right decision Leo. Cause if they hurt him I _will _blame you." Raph said once they had left.

"It was the right decision Raph. If we said no, they would've electrocuted him to death, this way he won't be killed." I answered, but with understanding in my voice.

"I sure hope you're right Leo. I sure hope you're right."

Rebarbative's P.O.V

This was wrong. Utterly wrong. And I had seen with my own eyes how much his family loved him. How much they cared for him.

And being the monster I am now, I had taken him from them. I watched their faces as I left.

The purple one was scared, the blue one guilty and the red one angry, correction furious. But underneath all those traits I saw _love._ Pure love for their brother.

The rat and humans also showed that much love. I couldn't understand it. How could they love him? When all he was, was a mutant, a freak.

All that love towards one turtle. One creature who had _also_ been a victim to the mutagen.

As I pulled the creature along, I wracked my brain trying to remember what it felt like to be loved.

As I dragged the turtle back to the lab once more, I sighed. I couldn't remember for the life of me.

I couldn't remember what it felt like to be loved…

Mikey's P.O.V

I awoke when a strong smell was wafted into my nostrils.

"Ah yes, I knew that these smelling salts would work just wonderfully." Master said, throwing a small packet into a nearby trash can.

I looked around me and saw I was once again in the lab. I tried to move out of their grasps, but I was still weak as I was back in the white room with my friends and brothers…

"What have you done to my brothers and my friends?" I whispered.

Master showed all of his disgusting teeth once more. And I winced at the smell.

"Don't worry your brothers and precious friends are safe in cells._ But _we will make sure to kill them, if you don't agree to us using your imagination."

I gulped. This couldn't be happening. I was scared down to my bones of what they were going to do to me, but I knew I was trapped.

And I knew what I had to do. I loved my brothers, father, and friends. And they had come to rescue me, even though I had failed them. There was no way I was going to let them get hurt.

"Fine, you can have my brain, and all of my imagination. As long as you let my brothers go _Un-harmed._ But just know that when you see my mind is a _useless piece of crap _don't say I didn't warn you." I answered looking down at my feet.

Master, and Rebarbative smiled their nasty smiles.

"Wonderful, wonderful Michel. So here's what is going to happen. You are going to go back to the cell tonight, we will give you food and water, and you will be able to see your family and friends one last time. And make sure to get some sleep. Then tomorrow we will let your brothers go and then you will be all ours understood?" Master asked.

I nodded my head.

"And also you _cannot _tell your brothers that you've agreed. Or else they will try to protect you. And just like I said earlier, I will make sure that they will be killed."

I just nodded again. Too tired to do much else. And then I was being lifted once more.

_You made the right decision Mikey. At least the other's will be safe. And at least I won't go down as a complete failure…_

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please _review_ I really, really want to know what you thought. Especially about the fight scene which let me tell you, was soooo hard to write. Yay you all rule.:)


	10. Chapter 10

Wow one chapter away from double digits! I can't believe that my story has progressed so far in such a little amount of time. Of course it's thanks to you guys that I keep going. On that note I'd like to thank you sooo much for everything, although it's not over yet! Mwahahaha…:P

Disclaimer: _Oh shell_… I think I am running out of clever disclaimers.

Chapter 9…

Donnie's P.O.V

I paced back and forth in the white room, not being able to do anything else to keep my nerves down.

I _hated _the fact that we had to let them take Mikey… _again._ Actually, hate was definitely an understatement.

I had been worried sick about Mikey for the past week, and finally finding him _should've _made me feel better. But no. Now we are all stuck here in this dumb white cell, and again we are _without _Mikey.

I sighed. To make matters worse, we had no one to come break us out of here, since all our friends and our father are also trapped.

I felt stupid. Actually I felt beyond stupid. How could a genius like me, not be able to find a way to unlock a simple, plain, boring, original, doorknob lock.

_Ugh if only I had my backpack… but nooo that just had to get taken away too!_

The loud smacks of Raph hitting the walls took me away from my thoughts, and back to reality.

I looked at Leo who was meditating in the corner. How could he be so calm? How did he always find a way to silence his mind completely? Even when disaster was striking…

Just then the door swung open, and a barely conscious Mikey was pushed in, along with a bottle of water and a small box of what looked like really stale crackers.

Mikey wobbled on his feet for a second, before bee lining towards the floor.

He would've crashed against the tiles, if Raph hadn't grabbed him at the last second.

"Mike buddy can you hear me?" he asked, gently lowering Mikey to a sitting position on the floor, where he supported his weight so he wouldn't fall again.

Mikey opened weak eyes at Raph and gave a small "Mhmmm", which sounded more like a dying cat than anything else.

The second I heard the noise, I also was at my little brother's side, grasping one of his cold shaky hands.

"Leo can you pass me the food and water they sent in with him?" I asked immediately.

He nodded and handed me the items.

Mikey looked up at me with a weak smile as I handed him the food and water.

"Thanks bro…" he whispered quietly, and then started shoving crackers in his mouth.

I smiled, happy that he was _finally_ getting something to eat and drink.

Once he was done he sighed and leaned against Raph, instantly falling asleep.

Raph's P.O.V

I couldn't wait for Mikey to get up. I had, had about enough of not knowing what the shell was going on.

Ever since the thing trashed our lair, I've had an insane un-curable headache that I just want to go away.

If Mikey was anybody else, then I would've awoken him right after he fell asleep, and then demand answers.

But he was Mikey. He was my little brother. And I doubt he got much sleep over the past 6 days. So there was no way in hell that I was going to wake him up now.

So instead I sighed inwardly and trying to shift, to get a little more comfortable as the strangely light Mikey slept in my lap.

"Damn he's light." I whispered to my brothers.

They gave me looks of concern back in response.

"I'm not _that _light…" came a small voice from below me, and I almost jumped up.

"Mikey you're awake!" I cried lifting him into a bear hug.

"Ermph… Raph… can't breathe." Mikey answered.

I instantly loosened up the hug.

"Sorry Mike." I answered guiltily. He smiled at me again.

"'S ok Raphie." He answered.

If his voice didn't sound so weak I would've punched him for calling me that.

"Mikey can you tell us what's going on? Or at least what they said to you when they made you leave with them an hour ago?" I asked, after he'd been awake for a little while. He shook his head weakly.

"Well, all I know is that they need my imagination to make some kind of weapon. Supposedly all the ones they made were dull, and also apparently I have a _great _imagination. Which I really don't… anyways that's all I know. And they took me aside an hour ago to… ummm. Oh yeah! Uh to tell me that I had better hurry up and agree to letting them use my mind. And… oh. And I only have twenty more hours to agree. Yeah that's all." He said, and by the time he was finished he was panting out of exhaustion.

I growled. So these bitches were trying to _steal _my brother's mind?

"Don't worry Mikey, we won't let them get you." Leo said putting a comforting shoulder on Mikey.

To our surprise Mikey didn't look up. Instead he continued to stare at the floor.

"Are you ok Mike?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah Mike are you…" I started but was interrupted quickly when Mikey began to speak.

"W-why did you guys come for me? I am a failure. I just don't understand. I ruin everything and you still…" then he began to sob, but continued speaking.

"N-not to mention I am a cry baby. S-sorry f-for always letting y-you guys down. I try to be a good ninja but apparently I'm not. Nor am I of any use w-whatsoever…"

Out of instinct, I again brought my brother into a hug. Although this time I made sure not to squeeze too hard.

I had no idea Mikey felt so horribly about himself.

I opened my mouth to speak when the door opened again.

_This had better fucking be good, to interrupt right now!_

"Just letting you know Michelangelo we will be coming to get you at twelve tomorrow. _Just_ to talk." Rebarbative said from the doorway.

Again to my surprise, Mikey nodded solemnly. There was something he was _hiding _from us. I could just tell.

"Why do I feel like you didn't come here _just _to tell us that?" Leo asked.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean Leo?" I asked.

"I mean that no _normal _villain would come in to give a heads up on information… Rebarbative. You aren't really evil are you?" Leo asked the freak.

_Has Leo gone crazy?_

I scowled at Leo and then looked back at the freak, expecting him to say something. Instead he just turned around and slammed the door behind him.

Rebarbative's P.O.V

Running down the hallways to the lab, my thoughts were jumbled and overflowing in my mind.

_What was I thinking? Was I really going to help those terrapins? Was I seriously about to…_

_No! No I would never do that. I simply came into the cell to relay information to... wait. Did that blue banded turtle really see the good in me? Is there a chance that?_

"REBARBATIVE!" came my master's voice from the lab.

Running as quickly as I could, I was soon swinging open the creaky door of the lab. And I entered panting from the journey.

I was instantly faced with the smell of rotting teeth. And the sight of emotionless empty eyes. Those same eyes that were full of joy so long ago…

"Where were you? You never told me that you were going to leave the lab. I need answers. _Now _Rebarbative. I can't have you ruin things when we are sooo close." Master said turning its back to me.

"M-master you see… I was. Um I was, going to change the u-um f-fuel in the brain machine. In case we need it again of course. I mean I know the imagination implant only requires a surgery but… just in case you know." I said, cowering back.

_Oh why was I so afraid of this once beautiful face?_

I took deep breaths to calm down. And relaxed a bit when Master's jarred mouth turned into a smile.

"Good. Good R. Seems like I should give you more credit. Hahaha… anyways. So here's what's going to happen. We steer Michel away from his brothers tomorrow at twelve. And then after we get his imagination… we will kill his brothers. Just for the fun of it. Then they will all be dead! Hahahaha." Master said. Ending with an emotionless laugh.

Something inside my chest burst and I felt a weight drop to the bottom of my stomach. My knees wobbled and felt as if they were about to give in.

_Kill them all? _

"B-but Master. Aren't we letting his brothers go?" I asked in a queasy voice.

Again Master laughed and then said.

"You are so funny R. Of course we aren't letting them go. We've watched what they are capable of. And if we let them go, they would be a serious threat to us. Especially since by then we will have killed their precious _runt _of the family."

If my heart wasn't already shattered, it definitely was now. I was many, many things. But the one thing that I would never be, was a _murderer. _

Leo's P.O.V

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep, until the small weak shape of Mikey came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Huh… Mikey is something wrong?" I asked tiredly, as I sat up and began to rub my eyes.

Instantly Mikey blushed. "I-I didn't think you were going to wake up…" he said.

I smiled at him and pulled him back into a hug.

"You don't have to hug me only when I'm not conscious Mike." I teased him.

He chuckled and looked to the ground.

"I was just hugging you goodbye. I-I mean not _forever _but just in case I didn't see you before they came to get me at twelve." He said quietly.

I perked up at what he said. Oh no what time was it?

"Mikey what time is it?" I asked.

"E-eleven fifty eight…" He answered looking to the ground.

I stood up instantly.

"Mikey why didn't you wake us up. Oh man Mikey. Don! Raph! Wake up, it's 11:58!" I cried, watching as my brothers sat up quickly soaking in the words I just said.

"W-what… WHAT!" Raph cried.

Donnie just sat for a second in shock.

"Guys it's ok." Mikey said.

"It's _only_ a talk…"

Before I could answer, the un-wanted sound of the door opening again, filled my ears, and shot through me with fear.

It was Rebarbative. And he had a look of urgency on his face. And for some reason, something inside me, was allowing me to relax a little.

"C-come with me. And hurry. We haven't much time to lose." He said, ushering us with knive hands to follow him.

Raph growled.

"Are you crazy? What the hell makes you think we are going to follow you? Huh bitch?" He cried, one hand reaching for a sai.

Rebarbative backed away a little, but didn't completely leave the frame of the door.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. But I am trying to help you. As your brother Leo said yesterday I am not fully a villain. Although I have done bad things I cannot take back, I wish to help you, and now is our only chance."

Raph growled and was about to speak again, when I clamped my hand over his mouth, as I often had to do with Mikey.

"Ok. We trust you." I said to him.

Raph thrust himself away from my outstretched hand in anger.

"Are _you _crazy Leo? After all this bitch has done to us? You are going to trust him now?" he yelled at me angrily.

I sighed and took a deep breath and looking into Raph's eyes I said.

"For _once _Raph. Just this once. I am asking you, as your brother, and as your leader, to _trust me. _I'm not asking you to trust him. I know you would never trust him, but Raph please. When have I ever let you down?"

For a second Raph just glared at me, but his face softened and he nodded slightly.

"Fine. But if he so much as hurts a hair on Mikey, or any of us. I will _never _trust you again. Got that fearless?"

Mikey's P.O.V

We ran quickly, but silently through the hallways. Halfway there I hadn't been able to run anymore, and to my humiliation I had to be carried by my brother Leo.

And to make matters worse he kept whispering about how light I was. Making me feel self-conscious.

I didn't know what to think. Were we about to walk into our doom? Or was Rebarbative, the same freak that had tortured me, starved me, laughed at me, made me cry, and hated me… Was he really about to help us now?

I had wanted to yell just like Raph did, or sit in shock like Donnie did.

But Leo was right. He was our leader. More importantly he was our big brother. And if he had the love, the skill, the courage, and the strategy to come save my failure self… then the least we could do was trust him.

_Trust him Mikey. Not Rebarbative. Just Leo. He will save us. I know he will._

"We've reached the file room. It is where you will be staying until I can find a way to sneak you out of here. Your family and friends are already inside. When I come back I _promise _to explain everything to you. Everything. Now hurry I must go." Rebarbative said.

Entering the room I saw the faces of my friends and family that I missed so much, and I struggled not to cry.

Leo put me down and I instantly ran (more like stumbled) into the warm embraces of my Sensei, April, and Casey.

I know that I may be stuck in a dusty old file room, in an insane asylum, with a freak out to get my brain, but at this moment in time, with all my loved ones sitting around me…

_I couldn't be happier._

Ok hope you guys enjoyed this one! I think there is probably going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue. Thank you guys so much for being here to keep me writing this story. Read on!

Please, please _review _I really (Like really really) want to know what you think. REVIEW! And love you!


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter folks! But of course there is also an epilogue. Thank you all so much for being my first readers. I can't express with words, just how happy I am that you have been here. I was skeptical at first, but I was completely proved wrong. I have read _each and every _one of the reviews (some even more than once.) I hope you like this chapter! Read, review, and please enjoy!3

Disclaimer: I took a time machine to the future and turns out, that in the year 2,000,678 (yeah I'm immortal) I will own tmnt. But not now. :(

Chapter 10…

Raph's P.O.V

For the first time in what seems like forever, we are together as a family again.

Although a file room, definitely wasn't where I wanted to be, I was happy to see my family was ok. Or at least pulling through…

I was having a really hard time trusting Leo. Rebarbative had done so much damage, to Mikey, and to my entire family. And now he was just turning around and helping us?

But Leo was right. He had never let us down. He never let _me _down. I remembered the secret he had been keeping for me, for so long now. And he wanted nothing in return other than, his trust.

Taking a deep breath, I realized that even if R was planning to betray us, there was no way out of it now.

Willing myself to calm down, I began randomly searching the room for some clues as to what this was all about.

I hated being clueless. Usually when it came to fighting the bad guys, Donnie would give us all the go to information so we knew exactly what was happening.

But this time all we know is that Mikey has an extraordinary imagination and that these mutants want it for themselves. And I was sick and tired of not knowing a thing.

I started looking through the cabinets that had probably been filled with millions of files on the patients, back when the insane asylum was open.

Unfortunately there weren't any left.

"Ugh thanks for nuthin ya worthless piece of crap cabinets!" I yelled out loud, on accident.

The others stared at me from their huge group hug, with looks of confusion.

"_What _are you doing Raph?" Donnie asked me in a worried voice.

"And why aren't you joining our group hug?" Mikey continued, making me smile to see a bit of his old self coming back.

I pointed to the cabinets and said.

"I'm trying to find something useful that will explain what the shell is going on."

Donnie stood up, and made his way over to stand next to me.

"Wow. That's actually pretty smart of you Raph. But didn't Rebarbative say he'd explain it to us?" Donnie asked.

I growled. "Of course it's smart. And ya really think he'll tell us? How stupid have you all become?"

"Raphael, I know what he's done is un-forgivable but it seems that he is going to help us out. And if he does betray us, then we _will _be ready." Master Splinter said in a strict, but understanding voice.

I sighed. There was no point in arguing. So turning around, I began looking through cabinets again. To my surprise Leo and Don started to do the same.

"No way… guys I think I found the note that Annalise brought to room c151 all those years ago." Leo said, pulling out a yellowing piece of crumpled paper. On the outside in faded letters was _Bring this to room c151_

He began to unfold it, and then proceeded to read it aloud so we could all hear.

"Fredrick Hunters, male, age 38, convicted for murdering wife… Sara Bachlover, female, age 23, convicted for murdering two year old daughter…"

Leo stopped and looked up at us "Guys this is just a list of murderers…"

"Sit down. We have some time for me to explain, then at midnight we will make our escape." Came a voice from the door, interrupting Leo midsentence.

I sighed and sat down next to Mikey, who scooted closer to me and hugged me, then stared down at the floor. Most likely not wanting to look into Rebarbative's eyes.

_And who would…_

"I shall begin. But this is sort of a long story, so please don't interrupt until the end." R said.

We all nodded, and then he began.

"It all started back in 1965… I was a young, handsome, smart, athletic… ermm I was a young _man, a human. _I had a fiancée and we got married. Everything was wonderful. That was… until we started working at ACME. You see, I found the job when I was looking for companies that needed workers. I found this one, and it paid _so _much money, that I just couldn't pass it up. It was a simple job, and we were receptionists. And although I was curious as to _what _exactly ACME did… I never investigated because the money was just so good…"

"Get on with the damn story! We get it bla bla bla you were rich. Whatever!" I interrupted.

Rebarbative cleared his throat, and continued.

"As I was saying, it was fine. No questions asked. That was, until my wife had to bring a letter up to some room. She had been gone for a while and I was starting to get worried. That's when I heard her scream, and I raced up to save her. When I got there… oh it was horrifying. Our coworker was beating up this mutant and my wife was tied up in a corner. I tried to stop him, but I was knocked out. When I came to, we were here. Except in a cell of course. We were kept here for _eight years. _And in those eight years… we were tortured, along with other humans who knew too much. Tortured, barely fed… and we learned what they really did in ACME."

He paused for a second. Looking to the ground. I watched as a single dark tear, fell to the floor. And my mind didn't allow me to yell for him to continue. Instead I waited till he took a deep breath and continued.

"They took murderers… and turn them into mutants. Apparently jails were becoming too full to keep them. Anyways they would take murderers, and turn them into mutants _just_ to torture them. Then once the torture had killed them… they used the brain machine to take all their memories and they were used as a source of power, to eventually be used to take over the world. Then they would bury the bodies under the building. Out of radar, out of question… I was a good person. And although I hated murderers, I knew that _no one _ever deserved to be tortured and killed. So my wife and I, set up a rebellion. We were all set to march into the lab, where the brain machine is, and destroy it. But on the night of the plan, the others bailed on us. To cowardly to come. So we went in alone. We tried our best we really did… But it was no use. They strapped the _both of us _into the machine and began to use it on our brains. Over the years the machine had held _so_ much power that no one knew it was about to burst… That night it blew up. And the effect turned me into… _this hideous monstrosity._ After that the company was shut down. Basically everyone at Silver Thorn died so there was no one left… _no one." _

I looked to the ground. My stomach clenched, sweat beading down my face. I tried, and failed to keep the stray tear from rolling down my face.

_The poor man. He had everything. And then he lost it all._

I soon heard Mikey sobbing next to me, and I pulled him close. I'd never admit that this time I needed his comfort just _as much _as he needed mine.

"You're Sam aren't you? Your wife was Annalise?" Leo asked soberly.

"Yes. How did you know?" R answered, his voice breaking.

"We found her diary. What… what happened to your wife?" Leo continued.

He sighed and looked up. His dark eyes for the first time, filled with sadness.

"That is where you come in. My wife… my wife, was also transformed. But I'm afraid she was never the same again. I-I grew to fear her. To be her slave. Yet my love for her, kept me at her side. My wife is _Master." _

We gasped. And I felt the sadness starting to take over my whole body, and holding me tight in its grasp.

"As her heart had grown cold, she began to hate, more like _envy _humans. She told me that she would not hide in the shadows any longer. So we began to build weapons so we could take over the world. But each and every one was dull, boring, and not creative. Well one day we snuck to the surface to get more supplies, when we accidentally saw Michel here fighting in an alleyway. Another part of Master being a mutant, is she can see things in people's minds that normally are invisible. See saw Mikey's brain and needed it. After that it was just a matter of patience. Waiting for the right time to lure him in and…" R stopped.

Then he looked at us "I am truly sorry for everything. And I will make it up to you now. It's time. It's _midnight._

Leo's P.O.V

My heart was filled with sorrow at Rebarbative's story. To think of someone so happy. So filled with life, just to be turned around and…

I focused as he said those two words _It's time. _And as sad as I was, I knew it was time to shut off those feelings. At least for a little while, and be the leader they all needed me to be.

My life seemed to be repeating itself, as we walked down the hallways again.

_We're almost out of here. We're almost done with all this. Stay strong, stay quiet. You're good Leo. Almost there... almost there…_ _almost there…_

I was stopped short as Rebarbative motioned for us to get along the wall.

We did so. And as we stood stock still, in the dark, time seemed to _stop. _

I felt one of my brothers pressed next to me his body tensed. I saw nothing but darkness all around me. I heard nothing but the small panting of breaths that filled the silence with noise, like a bullet being shot from a gun.

Everything was still.

Finally we started again. Inching down the dark hallways, the pitter patter of toes quietly touching the hard floors. Every time I would accidentally run into someone, I had to pinch myself in order to stop from squealing and ruining everything for all of us.

I had never been so scared _in all of my life. _But I kept myself together and kept going.

There were never any wussy leaders after all... At least I wasn't going to be one of them.

We kept walking.

_What is that smell…_

Just then the lights flickered on. And two inches away from my face was _Master._

"I thought you were better than this Rebarbative… oh well. Now I have more mutants to torture!" She said, not backing away from me.

My heart beat sped up, and beat like a drum as I said "No. You will never hurt anyone. Never again…"

Donnie's P.O.V

I pulled my staff out ready to fight once again. I looked over to Leo, who had so much confidence in his eyes.

"What do you guys say, we try the _plan _again?" Leo whispered, in a voice only we could make out.

_The plan we tried on Rebarbative when he came to get Mikey. The one with the skateboard incident? Hmm is that a good idea?_

"I am not sure about that Leo. Didn't work last time." I whispered back.

I was surprised when instead of Leo answering, a weak voice behind me said.

"I promise, I _will not _mess it up this time."

It was Mikey.

"Mikey you are weak. You can't fight." Raph said.

"Please guys. I can do this. I know I am a failure… but please I want to fix this.

I nodded. "Fine. Fine Mikey, since I know you will try to help either way. But if you feel sick just stop fighting we can do it, there's a lot of us."

I hated agreeing to let Mikey fight. But we all knew how amazingly stubborn he could be sometimes, so reluctantly we all agreed.

Then we began. Me on the right, Raph the middle, and Leo the left. And our father and two friends behind us. Mikey quietly sneaking back behind.

"Hahahaha do you _honestly _think you're going to beat me? I got you once, I can do it again easily." Master laughed.

"No bitch. This time we have Re… err Sam on our side." Raph yelled.

"And we are going to TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Then we attacked. All charging at Master, weapons out and in the right positions to take him out.

It was then that Mikey charged, but as quietly as he could.

We made so much commotion on this side that he didn't see the back…

Or at least we thought he didn't.

As Mikey's nun chucks hit the side of Master's deranged body, he swung around fists swinging towards Mikey's head.

At the last second Mikey ducked and began to run to our side of the room.

"Still didn't work. Still didn't work." He rasped out as he began running in the opposite direction down the hallway, Master following.

Soon we were also on their trail, but far behind.

_Ugh Mikey… how are you so fast? Even when you're weak? It doesn't make any sense… _I thought as we saw the two of them round the corner and disappear out of our sights.

Charging after them we tried our best to keep up. But it was like a human chasing a leaving car.

And soon, we were left behind.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. The epilogue, actually is going to be more of a chapter by the look of things. Phew this chapter was _very_ hard to write _especially_ Rebarbative's story. I hope it makes since now. Sorry another cliffy. I promise I don't do it to annoy you... ugh sorry that's just what keeps happening. Anyways love ya'll and stay tuned for the epichapterogue LOL and as always…

Please REVIEW, I love to know what you think. And see you soon.:)


	12. Chapter 12

Wow. Just wow! I can't believe that this story is going to be over after this update. You guys have taken me so far, in such a short time. I cannot tell you guys just how happy that makes me feel. I love you all thank you so much for your continuing support. Oh and on that note I just want to let you know that _I absolutely will write more ninja turtles fanfics in the future. _So you will see me again!

Disclaimer: As my first fanfic draws to an end, I am proud to say, that even though I do not own the turtles, I can write about them, think about them, and love them to my heart's desire!:)

Epichapterogue…

Mikey's P.O.V

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I sprinted down the hallways with Master running after me.

With everything I had been through, my body struggled to keep going. At every turn, I wished from the bottom of my heart, that I could just lie on the floor and sleep.

But I couldn't. Something inside me, kept screaming that it was almost over.

And although I had no idea what I was going to do, or where the shell I was going, I _believed_ that part of me.

I believed it was almost over.

"Stupid terrapin! How you even have the energy to keep going, I will never know!" Master screamed behind me.

I didn't even have the energy to make a clever retort. I had to focus on running, or I would definitely crash.

_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left, right, left, right…_

And then it hit me.

_The lab! I'll lead him to the lab!_

Strangely enough I realized that I had memorized the way to the lab, and began my journey there.

By the time we reached the door I was struggling to breathe. Again my breaths came in as wheezes, but I ignored them, as I raised my shaky hand up to the doorknob.

Fortunately it was unlocked, and scrambling inside, I ducked away just in time for Master to jostle forward in an attempt to grab me. But instead he was met with dead air, and fell face first onto the floor.

Taking this as my opportunity I scanned the room for something to use against him.

I smiled genuinely for the first time in ages, because on a table near the brain machine sat Rebarbative's sword.

_Exactly why I came to the lab. I remember seeing that last time I was in here…_

Reaching for the sword I held it out carefully, its blade sticking towards Master, who had stood up and was now facing me.

_Man I wish I know how to handle a sword. If I get out of here alive, I need to ask Leo for lessons._

I focused my mind on Master, as my knees felt like they were about to buckle.

"Let's finish this." I said to her.

"Fine. I will just beat you again if that's what you want." She answered, pulling out her sword as well.

Before I could think, she was swinging her blade at me. With one swift move, I lifted mine up to block hers and cringed as I heard the sound of metal clanking as the two swords collided with full force.

Swinging her sword up and over my sword, I watched in horror as my blade was knocked out of my grasp to land with a sickening CRUNCH in one of the large tubes of the brain machine.

And then slimy black gew oozed out of its insides. And I could've sworn, I heard it scream…

Leo's P.O.V

As I watched my brother and Master run out of sight I mentally slapped myself for letting the freak get away again.

Mikey was too weak to face Master all by himself. We could barely face him when we were all together. He needed us. All of us.

Before I could really contemplate what to do next, Rebarbative burst into a room near us and came back out pushing a gurney with him.

"Hop on! We need to go _now!_" He cried.

Without hesitation I squished myself onto, the now crowded gurney. I basically was sitting on Raph's lap. But I didn't complain. And to my surprise neither did he.

With strength none of us knew he had, Rebarbative started to push us full speed down the hallway.

The wheels scrapped along the tiles, and we were going so fast that it seemed we would run into the wall.

But at the last second R turned us down the hallway to the left and jumped on.

I looked down at the side of the gurney and saw the friction the wheels made against the tiles.

Finally we stopped and jumped off.

"That was really cool, I've got to hand it to you Sam, I didn't think you had it in ya." Raph said as we ran towards the lab, its door hanging wide open.

_Was Raph actually talking to R? Like actual talking not screaming?_

My thoughts were cut off as we walked in, to see Mikey and Master beginning to back up.

On the floor was screaming black gew. And it was leaking from the brain machine.

"Whatever you do, do _not _touch that gew. It's mutagen, mixed with souls, and memories, that the brain machine has taken from people all those years back." Rebarbative cried.

My stomach flip flopped at the thought of what he had just said.

"It's best we get out of here." Rebarbative said.

We all turned to exit, but the door was slammed shut by Master who now stood with that creepy rotten smile once again.

"What are you doing you idiot?! We'll all die in here!" Raph cried angrily.

"I have come way _too far _to let you escape. We are ending this now!" Master cried, and turned grasping Mikey by the neck and beginning to choke him.

"Your right this does end now." Rebarbative said from behind me. And before I could do anything, he stepped in front of me, pulling Master away from Mikey and then turned back to face us.

"Thank you. For helping me see that I'm not evil. Thank you. For everything." And with that he stepped out into the gew pulling Master with him.

With screams of agony they landed hard on the control panel. Hitting it hard, and making it sizzle with electricity.

The second the electricity hit the gew a fire erupted.

I looked over at my family and friends, who were staring in shock at what Rebarbative just did for us.

With the fire quickly spreading I knew one thing for sure.

_It was time to go._

"We have to get out of here!" I cried to the others, snapping them back into attention.

We ran out of the room and down the hallways. Making random turns everywhere we went, having no idea where we were going.

Just hoping and praying that it would lead to the exit.

I was about to turn another corner when I heard a small whimper behind me. Turning I saw as Mikey slowly sank to his knees.

"H-here I am slowing you guys down _a-again. _Like I always d-do… go on without me." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I looked down at him "There is _no way _in shell that we are leaving you Mikey!"

Leaning down I grabbed him and as gently as I could, I threw him over my shoulders in a fireman's carry.

And then we started to run again.

The heat in the building was overwhelming, as the fire began to spread all over everything.

I was beginning to lose hope, when I saw the familiar security cameras, and my heart skipped a beat as I saw the old rusty exit.

Rushing over to it, we exited, and the rest was very quick. Soon enough we were opening the hatch and light shined through.

With one more step we were out in the fresh air, back to the outdoors.

I took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

With one final look, back at the now smoking tunnel, we made our way back to where our car was hidden.

The worst was finally over.

Raph's P.O.V

I sat in the back seat next to the now sleeping Mikey.

I was so happy all this freaking mess was over. And I smiled as I saw Mikey, here with us, _safe._

Although it was clear he was still very weak, with a bit of food and a lot of rest, we'd have the old Mikey back.

I looked over at my friends and family. And was happy to see that they too were also ok. We all were.

It was silent again. But this time not the bad kind of silence. It was more like the peaceful silence, everyone's ok kind of thing.

"Wha-what happened? Did we win?" Mikey asked sitting up.

I looked over at him and gripped his shoulders, so he wouldn't teeter over and said.

"Yeah Mikey we won… Sam sacrificed himself for us… he was good after all eh?"

Mikey frowned, looking to the floor. I instantly regretted what I said.

"Mike… sorry I, I didn't mean ta…" I started, but was interrupted when he began to speak.

"This was all my fault. _All_ of it. It's my fault I was captured… it was my fault that you guys got captured too… it was my fault that Sam died. It was _all my fault. _If I wasn't such a failure… if I wasn't so weak… shell if I wasn't _me_… then none of this would have happened. I'm sorry bros. I'm sorry Splinter. I'm sorry everyone! I-I am sorry that I am such a failure."

As he finished speaking he began to sob, trying to turn his head and avoid my view.

I had no idea Mikey felt that way about himself. And none of that stuff was true.

I looked at the sad faces of my family, and I knew, that I had to tell Mikey how much he meant to us. How strong he really was.

Turning Mikey's face to where I was staring straight into his baby blue I eyes, I said.

"No Mikey. You are _not_ a failure. You hear me? There is no way in hell that you are a failure. Do you know how many times you've saved my shell in battle? I usually never say this… but Mike, there are multiple times were I would've been a goner if it weren't for you. And we all make mistakes Mikey. Like that one time I almost got knocked out, cause I saw a cockroach, and you came in with your nun chucks and whipped that foot's ass."

"Yeah, and that one time I was so busy calculating what to do next, that I didn't see snake weed coming up behind me and you took him out!" Donnie put in.

I nodded and continued "Besides Mikey, you weren't weak at all. You managed to stay sane in that hell house, and you still had the energy to run Master into the lab, and to help us fight him! I would never be able to do that _ever."_

"Right! And Mikey we don't want you to change at all. Sure you can be a little annoying sometimes, but most of the time your happiness and imagination bring smiles to all our faces." Leo said.

Mikey looked up at us after we had finished talking. "B-but Leo, remember when you said _this one _wasn't my fault? Didn't you mean that all the other times we got in trouble it was my fault?" He asked.

Leo frowned and said "Ah jeez Mikey, that's not what I meant. I was just trying to tell you how it wasn't your fault. All the other times were not your fault. I swear on leader, and big brother code."

"W-what about the time you said that I would be ok as long as you protect me? Do you think I am weak?" He asked again.

This time I shook my head, trying my hardest not to laugh at how innocent Mikey was "No Mike. We don't think you're weak. It's just sometimes we are a bit over protective. That's just a natural part of being big brothers. We all know how strong you are. Right guys?" I asked the others in the car.

They all nodded, even Casey and April.

"R-really?" Mikey asked, and I nodded once more.

I beamed as I saw the smile that I had missed so much, spread over Mikey's face.

"I love you guys!" he cried.

"We love you too Mikey. Always have, and always will."

_Two weeks later…_

Donnie's P.O.V

Everything had gotten back to normal around the lair.

Mikey was back to his normal self, bickering playfully with Raph, Splinter and Leo were back to meditating.

April and Casey came around as much as they usually did. Everything was great.

Last night Mikey we had been eating dinner when Mikey randomly blurted out "Oh man! We completely forgot to have a ceremony for Sam. You know a goodbye ceremony. To say thank you for what he did for us."

I had laughed. Mikey forgave people so easily, even after everything that Sam had done to him, he still found room in his big heart to forgive him.

So here I was, a day later making my way down to the dojo to have a ceremony for Sam.

As I entered I saw Mikey standing up in front of the others. Ready to speak. I slid down next to Leo.

"Well. I don't really know how to start. Umm I guess I will just say thank you. For saving us and…" Mikey started, but was interrupted by a man's voice from behind us.

"No thank you for saving me. I mean us." He said.

Turning found myself staring at a handsome man in his twenties, with brown hair. He was 5 foot 8 with a slim feature. And he was hugging a women with blonde curly locks of hair, and dazzling green eyes.

My first instinct was to freak out about two strangers in our home, but realization soon swept through me as I realized who they were.

"Sam and Annalise!" I cried.

"That's us. Thanks to you of course. Somehow hitting the gew and getting electrocuted at the same time, reverted us back to our normal selves. Gave us a second chance." Sam said.

"I am so sorry for everything… I well I..." Annalise began but Mikey interrupted her.

"That wasn't you. I don't believe that. I read your diary Annalise. You aren't that monster."

She smiled "I would still like to offer my condolences. Sam and I came as quickly as we can. Of course we stopped to get food before coming. Can't arrive empty handed."

From behind the doorway she pulled out a fully cooked turkey.

"I know it isn't thanksgiving, and if you don't want us here we understand perfectly but…"

"Your husband saved us all. You are always welcome here." Master Splinter said.

And soon we were all sitting around the table eating a turkey and laughing like old friends.

I smiled at the scene around me. And thought to myself.

_There's always a happy ending if you're a ninja turtle!_

The end.

Hey guys! Eeep I can't believe it's over. Sorry that the end was a bit cheesy and that is was longer than I expected, but I hope you liked how it turned out. What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thanks again so, so much. I will see you all whenever I write my next ninja turtle's fanfic.

Please _REVIEW _I really want to know what you thought!


End file.
